Of Comfort and Consequence
by confuzed1978
Summary: This tale begins as Nathan is driving away from Tree Hill. It is the characters' Junior year in High School before basketball season begins. Nathan is tired of people wanting him for his status at school and on the basketball court. He seeks comfort in Peyton's and other random girls' arms, but he is beginning to recognize the consequence of leading an empty life. Please read!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the character creations in the following fan fiction. I did not watch _One Tree Hill _while it was on the air. I sure missed out on an excellent show with beautiful characters. The love between Nathan and Haley makes my heart skip a beat. I recently watched all 9 seasons once and then started over from the beginning and cannot get that particular couple out of my thoughts. The following is my attempt to add to the awesome story. Beware Naley fans…the beginning of my story has a lot of Nathan and Peyton. Very, very **mature** and not intended for the younger audience or those looking for a fluffy romance. I did not intend to have this much "filth," but somehow it poured out of my brain and onto the computer screen. There are definitely major elements of a raunchy **erotic tale**. So read no further if you are easily offended. My plan is to continue with this story and eventually show the transformation of Nathan more deeply and his growing attraction and eventual love for all things Haley. So if you are ready and willing to give my tale a chance, read on. Please also give me some feedback. I remain as always, **confuzed1978. **Thanks! (P.S. this is my first fan fiction so please extend some kindness)

* * *

_**Of Comfort and Consequence**_

_**Prologue**_

Nathan Scott was miles away from Tree Hill, alone in an Escalade. He was no longer exposed to his father's whims and unreasonable requests. Relief washes over him. A calmness, a quiet release was just around the corner.

Everyone wants a piece of Nathan. Peyton, his girlfriend, offered solace in her arms during the long nights, but not every night, and what about the days? Peyton got her payment. She pouted and acted punk, but deep down she enjoyed the prestige and pomp of being number 23's girl.

His friends, like Tim, wanted him to be a despot of debauchery. Even the geeks expected them to razz them.

The groupies wanted to bang him, and he let them. What was the difference? No one looked past Nathan's stats on or off the basketball court.

Cruising down the highway away from his mother's neuroses, he was beginning to feel free. Life without consequence is a beautiful dream, but not quite a reality. He was tired of being the jock, the "boy toy," the jerk…

_A few hours earlier…_

Nathan is lifting weights in his room. He is preparing for his junior year's basketball season. Whitey has not even began scheduling practices, but there is no rest for Nathan. Ask his father, Dan Scott.

"You are pretty good, son, but your grandmother can lift more weight than that. Laziness did not get me to college ball and you don't quite have the gift I had. You are going to have to work a lot harder than that." Dan smirked and added more weight to the barbell.

This was far from the first time his dad acted this way and he usually stuffed his feelings way down inside, but the years of mental abuse where taking a toll. He lifted the weights and felt his right shoulder pop. His eyes misted, but he dared not shed one salty drop.

"What's that, Nancy, hurt yourself? Suck it up, Asshole. I didn't raise you to be weak. Be strong, not weak like your Uncle Keith."

Something snapped inside of Nathan. He grabbed his shoulder pulled his arm and banged himself against the wall. A horrific crunching sound traveled across the room as Nathan's rage allowed him to pop his own shoulder back into place.

"That was stupid. Maim yourself and you really will be worthless. I will take you to have that looked at tomorrow." Dan turned and left Nathan's bedroom.

Nathan, still not having said one word, walked downstairs and out the front door. He took a set of car keys to an Escalade and backed out of the Scott driveway. His dad always had various luxury cars from his dealership. Dan would probably not miss him for a while. Once Dan knew he had agitated Nathan enough, he usually left him alone to stew for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill. Please read and review...confuzed1978.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Nathan made a stop at Tree Hill's premiere liquor store, _the Pump_, and purchased a bottle of _Southern Comfort_. It didn't taste that great, but the name was funny. He was looking for a little bit of comfort and headed over to Peyton's house.

Peyton was an enigma. A loner, an artist, a supposed rocker rebel, and a cheerleader. Her dad was never home. As a matter of fact, he spent as little time at home as possible. Each year since her mother died in a car accident, he spent less and less time at home.

Peyton was in her bedroom listening to music as usual, sprawled across her bed. Her eyes were closed and her hand was making soft light circular motions on her taut stomach. Her hair was wild, full with blonde riotous curls.

She was wearing a white U2 "One Tree Hill" t-shirt with little pink booty shorts. She loved that shirt since it was first a great band and second had the town's name on it. It was so well loved that it was threadbare and tight. The shirt was stretched against her breasts.

They are small, but pert and beautifully shaped. Nathan can make out the nipples pressed forward, straining to be released. He has screwed many girls and some women, but he can picture what her nipples look like and remember their taste.

She did not notice Nathan's entrance as she was laying with her eyes closed and the music was loud. Fiona Apple's voice emanated through the air. Nathan decided to stand in the doorway for a bit taking a swig here and there from the bottle of whiskey.

He began to notice a few other things. Peyton's shorts were actually panties, pale pink cotton panties, transparent almost. He could make the outline of her pussy. The panties were slightly wedged on either side of her labia and he could see that she was freshly shaven. He took another drink as he thought of her tight pink pussy. He had already started to stir, but now he was starting to harden.

Peyton was oblivious to anything around her except her music and her own body. Her hand continued to caress her stomach and slowly began moving lower. She pushed her panties lower and her index finger began lightly teasing her twat. Her other hand raised her shirt and she began rubbing her breasts.

The wonderful feeling of rubbing and friction was starting to make Peyton emit soft moans. Nathan was now hard as a rock. His dick was heavy and ready to split Peyton in two. Peyton was increasing the intensity and pressure on her clitoris. She was now pinching her nipples.

Nathan set his liquor down and began moving toward the bed. As he moved, he began shedding clothes. First his baseball hat, shoes, hoodie, and then…he was in his boxer briefs as he reached the bed.

Peyton finally opened her eyes slightly and a gasp escaped from her lips. A blush formed across her face, but she did not cease the ministrations to her own body. She and Nathan screwed many times, but he had never seen her like this.

Nathan reached for her as he removed his own underwear. He did not want Peyton to cum before he did so he did the only thing he could think of to stave off her release. He grabbed a hold of her panties and pulled them upwards until her pussy engulfed the cloth and her nether lips were on either side of the bunched fabric. Peyton removed her hand from her slick crotch and placed a hand on his chest and pushed in protest. She had been on the brink of release, but this interruption made the anticipation of a hard fuck all the sweeter.

She placed her hand on his large staff and began running her hand down the length of his thickness. She closed her eyes and pictured her dream lover.

A boy with dirty blonde hair and a soulful gaze. Peyton loved the sex with Nathan. He could fill her up good, but when he withdrew himself from her body, she felt empty again. She again lost herself into her fantasy as Nathan explored her body.

He kissed her lips and then trailed his tongue down her body. He licked and prodded, she opened her thighs wider as his mouth reached the junction at her thighs. He ripped her panties off and began teasing her nubbin with his tongue, rolling it gently with his teeth. He slid his index finger in her pussy slick with dew. In and out, slide and stretch. Next, he adds a second finger and a third. Back and forth sliding her juices. Nathan begins to play near her back entrance with the slick juice her twat has offered.

Peyton is in the throes of passion. She is struggling to make sense of how her body feels. She continues to imagine that the object of her secret affection is making love to her instead of Nathan. She slowly moans and whispers, "Lucas…"

Nathan had heard Peyton say his half-brother's name during sex before and it never really bothered him that much. He didn't know his brother and didn't care to. Peyton was allowed to dream about whomever she wanted. He didn't know why Peyton fucked him, if she wanted to be with Lucas, but hey, Nathan was getting something out of the deal.

Nathan laid on his back and pulled Peyton against his chest. He began to push her slightly toward his crotch and she got the idea that it was her turn.

She took his length in her mouth and slid up and down sucking and licking around the tip of his cock. It felt good to have his dick in her mouth and he began pumping his hips. Peyton was wet and wanted to cum, she started playing his her clit again. Nathan would have not of that.

He grabbed her and rolled on top of her. He took his throbbing dick and swiftly drove it into Peyton's slippery vice. He pumped and slid it in and out, hard and precise. Circular motion, swirling cock, a little faster and then harder.

Muscled chest slick with sweat against tits, rubbing her nipples deliciously. She loved it rough and he would accommodate her. As she was again on the verge, he removed his prick and flipped her onto her stomach.

He pressed her flat against the bed and spread her legs slightly apart. He gathered her moisture onto his tip and slipped toward her anus which puckered in anticipation.

He jammed his rod into her backside and pushed her legs back together. The tightness almost made him cum so he withdrew. He leaned back and raised her hips so that she was on her knees.

He went back to her moist center and rammed her hard. She pushed back and swiveled her hips. He leaned back and maneuvered his legs so that he was on his back. Peyton took the hint.

She remained with her back to him and hovered herself over him. She decided to get some more anal action and impaled his cock in her anal passage again. She reached over into her side table drawer and removed a decent sized dildo and jammed it into her gash.

She rode his cock hard and the dildo just as fast even if it wasn't as big as Nathan's monster. Nathan loved putting it in her ass, but he wanted to cum in her soft passage. He grabbed her hips and slid her off of him. He stood and watched her writhing in desire. He pulled her to him and shuffled her toward her clothes dresser that was the correct height for what he wanted.

He bent her at the waist and pulled the dildo out of her quivering snatch. It made a suction sound as it was pulled out of her quim and slid into her waiting ass. Now it was Nathan's turn.

He was quite brutal as he spread her legs apart as far as possible. He aimed his throbbing muscle and pushed it forth into her waiting dew. Peyton was moaning loudly.

He slapped his balls against her pussy lips with each maddening thrust. He was masterful as he increased intensity and pressure. Faster and faster as he grabs one of her hips to steady himself. His other hand grasps one of her well-formed tits and he pinches her nipples hard.

In and out, slide, circle, and repeat. Peyton can take it no more as with each thrust, her clit rubs against the edge of her dresser. The rough pressure on her button and the thrusting and stretching of her holes builds to a peak. She is moaning and begins to cum.

She yells out a name, "Lucas…"

He isn't listening, the blood is pounding in his ears. He is all for himself now, smashing that twat as fast and as hard as he can. Rhythmic and fierce, Peyton is getting sore. Lucky for her, Nathan's cock begins to explode. His load is thick and creamy and he pulls out to shoot it on her back.

Peyton continues to lay against the dresser. Nathan picks up his whiskey, takes a drink, and lies back on the bed. Peyton raises up and pulls the dildo out of her ass and walks to the shower. They are both physically sated, but recognize a fuck for what it is.

Nathan's mind is left to focus on his problems. "So much for comfort," Nathan mutters to himself as he listens to the water splash against the shower door.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my own thoughts. Thanks to the creators and writers of One Tree Hill for giving us Nathan and Haley. Cheap Trick supplied the lyrics...confuzed1978_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Peyton washed her body and the evidence of the encounter washed down the drain of her shower. Nathan was a distraction and her mind now focused on her problems and fears. She knew that Nathan was not her soul mate, but there was a comfort in being with someone you know. Even if they are the completely wrong person for you.

Her thoughts turned to a boy with the intense stare. Lucas Scott was Nate's half-brother. Different mothers, same terrible father, yet not raised together. It was well known around town about the Dan Scott legacy.

One bastard and one legitimate son, neither willing to acknowledge one another's existence. Dan left his pregnant high school girlfriend to go to college and met his current wife there. She promptly became pregnant and two sons were born a few months apart.

Sadly, Nate wasn't a terrible guy, but look at his role model. Lucas was not in Dan's life, but she wasn't sure who made that call. She had been noticing Lucas a lot lately. She often felt him stare at her over the top of one his books that he was always reading. She honestly had no idea what she would do if he approached her. She coveted the way he treated his friends and the women in his life, such as his mother and best friend.

Peyton turned off the shower and began to dry off. She wrapped a towel around her head and put on her robe. It was time to have a discussion with Nate. They were going to break up tonight. She knew that both of them stayed together for convenience, but the situation made neither of them happy.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, ready to confront Nathan. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?" he said as he stared straight ahead with his bottle of liquor. His own thoughts mirrored Peyton's feelings.

"We should go our separate ways," he said.

No other words were needed. He dressed and walked out of the home and stepped into the car. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Nathan reflected on his life and thought about what his peers would say. "Bag 'em and tag 'em. Go, Nate!" He was not looking forward to speculation and people minding his business.

He made the decision to drive out of town a little north of Tree Hill to the next town over, Hastings. He could hang out there awhile and come back to Tree Hill in a few days. Basketball season had not started and maybe he could find some comfort. He got in his car and hesitated a little about leaving Peyton. He actually did like Peyton, but even with the physical chemistry, something was missing from their relationship.

Meanwhile upstairs, Peyton was left alone in her room. She walked over to her vinyl collection and pulled an album. She placed the needle on the record. The needle made the satisfying scratch noise and notes began to raise from the player,

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me…_

She did not feel too terrible about breaking up with Nate. She did not hate him, she did not love him, but she did feel a genuine affection for him. They had been dating awhile and she knew him well. Well enough in fact to know that the role he played was not his true self.

"We all have a role to play," she said aloud. It's too bad that she and Nate were type casted.

Peyton pulled on her robe and walked across her room to her bedroom window. She looked out the curtains at Nate. He did not leave yet and there was still time to wave him back upstairs or go down to him.

She is so tired of playing the same game with Nate. The consequence of staying in a relationship like theirs is simply unhappiness. They both felt unfulfilled. She decides that it is better to focus on her art. She slowly closes the window as Nathan gazes up to the window.

Nathan sees her close the curtain and continues to hesitate. It won't be hard to find another girl, but would it be better or worse than things with Peyton? He hears the music a little more loudly in the quiet of the darkness…

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Ohh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Ohh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Ohh_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Ohh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Ohh_

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me…_

In that moment, Nathan was sure that the right thing was to end it with Peyton. The consequences of staying in a state of discontent weighed heavily on his soul. He wanted someone to want him for more than his basketball skills, his sexiness, or his popularity. Staying with someone that offered comfort in repetitive safety was the _**Cheap**__(est)__** Trick**_ of all.

Nathan put the key in the ignition, turned the radio up, and drove.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters. Recognize the lyrics of Dido? Please read and review. Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Haley James was visiting her grandparents in Hastings. She is a resident of Tree Hill and loves her town. She does; however, enjoy visiting in the neighboring town as she is not "pegged" into a certain category like she is at her current high school.

She is not doomed to be a "nerd" or "the smart girl" here. Grandma and Grandpa picked her up last night and drove her to their old home which is not far off the road that leads to Tree Hill, maybe 40 minutes from Tree Hill.

It is late, but she is responsible and has always loved walking the back roads around her grandparents' home. They won't even worry if they wake up and see that Haley is not in her bed.

Haley is walking and thinking about her life, her parents and her best friend. Lucas Scott has been her best friend for years. There is no "funny business" going on there as they both think of one another as friends, almost siblings really.

They have so much on common. They are both fiercely loyal, smart, and have a great time together. Haley's quirky sense of humor offsets Lucas' intenseness. She often hides behind this exterior. She often daydreams and longs of being part of the in crowd and finding a good looking boyfriend. She recognizes these wishes as being petty and works hard at maintaining her grades. There are no boys at Tree Hill who have any substance anyway. Except Lucas, of course, and for Haley to think about dating Lucas is disgusting to say the least.

She worries about Lucas. He has fantasies about a girl at school, Peyton Sawyer. She often teases Lucas about Peyton. Lucas says that there is more to her than the cheerleading uniform. Haley isn't so sure, but she has often noticed Peyton casting looks at Lucas across the courtyard at school beneath her lashes when she thinks no one notices. Haley is very observant and notices the longing stares.

Haley does not look at anyone longingly like Lucas and Peyton, but deep inside, her heart longs for love. She takes comfort in her family and friends. She is lonely even if she has many people around her. That is the consequence of being too cautious with her heart. Her heart aches for a companion. She does not want to just date anyone. She wants the stuff of legend. She wants a soul mate.

Out in this remote area she felt free and uninhibited. She begins to sing softly at first and then more loudly as she remembers that there is a lovely creek nearby. She remembers this creek from a few years ago when Lucas accompanied her to her Grandparents' home during a forgotten summer. The young friends caught frogs and chased butterflies. It was such a simple time, at least for Haley. Even at age 10 and 11, Lucas had feelings for Peyton. She feels sad that Lucas has to watch Peyton date the star of the Ravens' basketball team, Nathan Scott.

Haley does not know Nathan Scott personally, but she can see that he is a jerk and the quintessential jock. He is the opposite of Lucas, which is kind of strange since they have the same father. Haley and Lucas never speak of his father, Dan Scott, or his half-brother, Nathan.

All the time she is singing, she is closing in on the creek.

_My lover's gone  
his boots no longer by my door  
he left at dawn  
and as I slept I felt him go  
Returns no more  
I will not watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
no earthly ships will ever bring him home again  
bring him home again_

Already at the creek, Nathan Scott, was sprawled out above on an overhang of rock. Nathan had traveled to Hastings a little earlier this night and remembered a creek where he used to play as a child. His grandparents lived in Hastings and he would often spend time at this very creek alone. He continued to pull a drink from his Southern Comfort as his ears became aware of a haunting melody.

The music of the crickets and other night sounds were soon replaced by a voice so beautiful and full of longing…

_My lover's gone  
I know that kiss will be my last  
no more his song  
the tune upon his lips has passed_

Haley could not see Nathan from atop his rock. She was totally engrossed in her song. She was entranced by the creek and how the faint starlight danced across the current of the water. She closed her eyes and sang from the pit of her stomach.

Nathan did not want to make the young girl aware that he was near, so he quietly leaned forward from his perch. His eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark and he could see fairly well. The voice was emanating from a petite girl that may have been his age or a little younger. She had long hair that was straight. He wasn't sure of the color, but he thought that his mother might call it auburn. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which both hugged her form in just the right way.

She did not have the features of a super model, but her face was one the most interesting faces that he has ever seen. _Siren. _His classmates do not think that Nathan pays attention during class, but he remembers listening to Mrs. Black lecture about _The Odyssey _last semester. The main guy had his sailing crew tie him to the mast so that he would not be tempted by the sirens' beautiful tones. Nathan thought that the sirens probably sounded a lot like this girl…

_I sing alone  
while I watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
no earthly ships will ever bring him home again  
bring him home again_

Haley continued to sing and when she ended the last verse, she curtsied to the frogs and the other creatures around the creek.

"Thank you…to all the frogs out there tonight. Your rib bits accompanied my song beautifully! I am blessed to have you sing with me," she said as giggles escaped from her lips.

Nathan spit out his drink of his liquor and tried not to choke as he laughed at the girl's antics. He laid down flat and tried to make no further noise. He covered his mouth to keep from laughing. He did not want his presence known as he did not want to scare away the pretty nymph by the water.

Haley thought she heard something, "Is anyone there?"

She received no answer and thought about how silly that was to think someone was out by her creek at this hour of the night. She started to regain her confidence and began singing again.

Out here, she was a diva, a songbird of the night, but at home she was just Haley, the responsible one. She continued to sing for a long time. She sang some Sarah McLachlan and Kate Bush.

Nathan only listed to rap, as it irritated his father and helped get him pumped for working out and basketball. He had never been so engrossed in "chick" music. He began watching her again. He started to think that it would be awesome to inspire someone to sing like his girl.

"Well, she isn't my girl," he thought.

Nathan was on the verge of coming out from where he was hidden and introducing himself to the girl. He knocked his liquor bottle off of the rock overhang and it crashed and shattered on the way down.

Haley gazed with fright in her eyes and she could make out a figure above of a man. She was scared and turned to run from her creek.

"What a creep! Watching me and listening to me sing! No one has heard me sing!"

Haley ran and ran until she reached her grandparent's home. She went directly up the stairs to the spare bedroom where she slept. She was overheated and had not caught her breath. She would think twice before going to that creek again.

Well, it was the weekend and she would be back to the regular Haley on Monday at school. She did not have time for fanciful and non-practical things like singing. If she was going to be able to go to college, she would have to work hard and get a scholarship. No time for foolishness.

Nathan felt his stomach drop as the sprite ran away from the creek. He had lost his chance to meet her. It was funny that he had not thought about his problems during the Creekside concert.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Very __**dirty **__Chapter. What can I say, my mind has been __**filthy**__ lately. Read no further if easily upset by __**erotica**__, if you have a likeminded tendency and do not shrink from hot debauchery, read on!__I claim no ownership of the characters of One Tree Hill. Please read and review. Thank you in advance, __**confuzed1978.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Seven days and 14 hours since Nathan first saw the girl at the creek. He could not get her face or her voice out of his mind. He had returned to the creek every night since then, but had no luck at seeing her again.

He decided to take his obsession a step further and look around the town of Hastings and check out the places where teenagers liked to go. Nathan was a basketball favorite, so much so, that he was well known even in Hastings.

Hastings was a small town and he was confident that he would be able to locate her. He decided to park his car and visit some of the places on Main Street. First, he stopped at a place called _Crumbs. _It reminded him of_ Karen's Café _in Tree Hill.

There was a counter as well as multiple booths which were filled with kids his age. As soon as his opened the door to go in the café, the bell on the door chimed and a lot of stares turned his way. He could hear whispered excitement from the patrons.

"That's Nathan Scott!" one girl said to her friend.

A guy in the back of the shop shouted, "Hey, Number 23!"

With the last shout the floodgates broke and many more comments and questions came his way.

"How are the Ravens going to do this year?"

A random girl asked, "Looking for a girlfriend?"

Nathan was accustomed to this type of display. Although he was surprised that kids from another town would be excited to see him, he remembered that Hastings High did not have its own basketball team. He answered questions and basked in the attention. He was fine, he was a basketball god, and life was good in that moment.

He casually asked around about a girl from the town with a sultry voice.

"Hey, she must have been good if 23 is searching for her. Sign me up, man!"

Nathan's lost feelings began to return and he remembered the reason that he was searching so earnestly for the water sprite. He didn't even speak to her, but he felt a connection to her. No one seemed to know her name or recognize the physical description that he gave.

Another thought formed about describing the creek and its location to see if anyone might have any other ideas about the identity of his girl. "Not my girl," he silently corrected himself.

The group seemed to know the lake and one very attractive shy girl sitting off to the side said, "That's the creek on Mr. and Mrs. Beaugard's property." Nathan walked closer to the pretty girl. She had a cute nose and auburn hair.

"Do they have a daughter about our age?" Nathan asked with hope dripping from his tongue.

"They may have a daughter, but not our age. They are old, like in their 70's or something. Hastings is small and if they had a young girl living with them, the whole town would know."

A wave of vast disappointment, fell over Nathan. He was beginning to think that he hallucinated the girl. Perhaps a mirage? Nathan was a man seeking an oasis, dying of thirst and ready to drink. If he couldn't find sweet release with the sexy girl at the creek, he would seek it elsewhere.

Nathan flashed his smile. It takes little effort for him to get about any girl that catches his interest. The girl was a poor copy of the girl he wanted, but she was cute and she would do.

"Hey, what's your name?" Nathan lazily asked.

"Chloe," she answered with a bit of surprised interest. Chloe was not used to attention from boys, especially not hotties like number 23.

"So, you want to get out of here, Chloe? Hang out, get to know each other?"

Hastings was a small town, but more liberal in their views than an outsider might think. It was well known that Chloe had a girlfriend and the crowd waited to hear what she would say. They looked at the dark haired beauty sitting next to Chloe. Her name was Elka. Long, dark chestnut hair, clear to her waist and flawless features made her the object of all the boys' wet dreams at Hastings High.

Elka was not only a flawless beauty, but she had the most delectable body. Her legs were long and shapely, her breasts full, and her ass was heart shaped. Elka had no bad side, she was perfection. She also had a habit of dressing provocatively without being too slutty.

The temptress was not interested in boys, or men for that matter. She was approached on a daily basis at her high school until the day she began walking hand in hand to class with Chloe last year. She had known Chloe for years. She was deliciously in love with Chloe. Chloe was her reason for breathing, for getting up every day, and she longed for the day when they reached age 18 so they could move into together.

Elka was strictly into women and never had the desire to sleep with anyone with a dick, but she knew Chloe was interested. Although they made love many times, she was satisfied and fulfilled, she understood that Chloe was curious. She was mature enough to see the benefit of letting Chloe exercise her freedom. Hopefully, it would not be a mistake to let Chloe try out a guy. She looked at her beautiful love, biting her lip, scared to say yes, scared to say no.

"I have a girlfriend," Chloe expressed and reached for Elka's hand.

Elka was elated and her decision was made. She had no need to feel jealous and unsure. Chloe was hers and a little fun with Nathan Scott would not change that.

A devilish glint shone from Nathan's eyes as he huskily said, "Bring her if you want." Nathan strolled out the door.

Elka embraced Chloe and whispered in her ear, "Go, my love. I will wait for you at my house."

"No, I want to, but not without you. You are my dream and no fantasy exists without you," she quietly breathed so that only Elka could hear her. She pulled Elka closer to her and they began sliding out of the booth.

As Nathan walked to his car, he never turned around to see if the girls followed him. He knew that they would be close behind him. He got in his car and watched as the girls began to climb into the Escalade.

Inside from the large window the crowd saw the girls get into the car and they last thing they saw was Elka's short skirt raise enough to see that she wore no covering on her pretty little pussy. The audience of teenagers at _Crumbs_ were transfixed on the unfolding scene. This would be one of those stories talked about for ages.

The jealous girls were catty and made their thoughts known about Elka and Chloe.

"Disgusting!"

"I can't believe those sluts!"

The conversation continued, but each male in the place was horny. In all of the moments that the boys from Hastings were turned on, this was the penultimate. The ones with girlfriends attempted to get them to leave and go someplace more private. The boys without partners, began paying their bills and leaving for the solace of bathrooms or their bedrooms to rub one out.

Nathan looked sideways at the sexy girls and admits to himself that he is ready for some distraction. He was only a junior in high school, but he was experienced and this would not be his first wild time with more than one partner.

He pulled into the parking lot of Hastings liquor store and asked the girls if they wanted anything to drink.

"Surprise us," Elka replied. Chloe was rubbing Elka's leg as she could tell that she was nervous. Nathan noticed this display and felt a little guilty about his thoughts and what was about to happen. He usually didn't care about what girls he sleeps with or if they have boyfriends, but he recognized a real relationship when he saw one. He walked into the store and purchased some liquor. He grabbed Southern Comfort, tequila, and some girly drinks. He was never carded in Tree Hill or the surrounding towns because he was "the" Nathan Scott.

He walked back to his car and stepped up into the driver's seat. He didn't look at either girl.

"I can give you a ride home if you'd like. I see that you have something special and I would probably feel guilty for causing a problem between the two of you," Nathan said.

The girls looked at one another and Chloe replied, "We don't want to date you. We just want to fuck you."

"Well, where to?" Nathan asked after a slight pause ready to ease his feeling of emptiness. The girls gave directions to Chloe's house. Her parents were never home and were out of town anyway. They road in silence as Chloe caressed Elka's thigh. Nathan watched out of the corner of his eye and tried to focus on the road. As they pulled into the driveway, Nathan asked one more time, "Are you sure?"

No words were needed as the girls were touching one another with sensual slow rubs. They kissed with passionate abandon. The girls were sitting in the same seat, but Chloe was closer to Nathan and leaned over to kiss him. They stepped out onto the driveway and made their way up the steps and into the house.

Chloe led Nathan and Elka upstairs toward her parent's master bedroom and into their bathroom where a big beautiful tub waited to be filled. She turned on the water and made it the perfect temperature. As the tub began to fill, she led Nathan across the room to the chair next to her mother's vanity stand. She kissed him and ran her hands over his chest and pulled at his shirt. He obliged her by removing it and then pulling her body close to his as his arms reached low behind the petite girl to cup her ass.

Chloe turned her head slightly and saw her love lingering in the bathroom door, unsure of what to do. This was really happening and her panties were beginning to dampen more than they were during the car ride to her home. She gave Nathan a gently push to sit in the chair.

"My girl needs me. Watch," Chloe said.

She walked Elka toward the tub and stood her where Nathan could see her. Elka was nervous, but excited. She loved seeing Chloe like this. Chloe stood behind Elka and rubbed her midsection slowly. She ran her hands further up to under Elka's shirt. Chloe unbuttoned the sheer shirt slowly so that Nathan could see Elka's pretty bra. Elka was also becoming slick at her center and was breathing sexily.

Elka was still in her bra, short black skirt, and heels. By this time the bathtub was filled and Chloe turned off the faucet as the steam arose from the water. She continued caressing Elka and unhooked her bra. Elka's breasts were full and bounced slightly after being released. Her skin tone was clear and creamy and her nipples were a very pretty brownish pink, puckered in anticipation.

Next, her little skirt was unzipped and pushed to the floor. As the cloth fell around her ankles and Elka kicked the skirt away, Nathan was graced with a view of her hairless pussy. She had the kind of snatch that had a pink outer layer and hid the secrets inside when her legs were shut. He had the smallest glimpse of her tiny bud and was getting more than turned on at this point.

Elka began to kick off her heels and Chloe stopped her.

"Sit," she commanded and pointed to the edge of the tub.

Elka sat with her knees together, chest rising with each breath, nipples protruding, and breasts thrust forward. Chloe shook her head and said, "No." She placed her hands on Elka's knees and instructed her to open her legs so that Nathan could fully admire her love's form.

Chloe undressed herself slowly. She was wearing tight jeans with a plain blue top. She crouched in front of Elka removed her heels and licked her pussy from bottom to the top of her slit. She kissed Elka on the lips and whispered how she loved her taste. The next instruction was plain as Chloe said, "Stay."

Nathan was not sure which girl had the better body. Elka was beautiful in her pink perfection, but Chloe was hiding a beautiful body behind her plain clothes. She had a very tight ass with a nice shape. Small breasts with small hard nipples. Her pussy was plump, juicy, and just as bald as Elka's pretty twat. There was a beautiful brownish hue around her pussy lips and the color was only enhanced by the flowing of her juices.

Chloe had gathered some hairpins and pinned up both of their hair. Nathan was still taking in the show. Who would have thought that watching someone play with hair could be so sexy? Chloe and Elka stepped into the tub and continue touching and kissing one another. Chloe beckoned Nathan to join them in the bathtub. He has already taken off his shirt and began removing his clothes.

His abs were perfect, his chest was hard and well-shaped. As he removed his boxer shorts, the girls had their first look at his penis. Both girls were shocked at the length and girth of his dick. It was a complete monster in its hardness and stood straight out in a salute at the two naked girls before him.

Elka gasped and Chloe marveled at his body. The girls used strap-ons on each other during some of their lovemaking sessions. When they were too scared to obtain sex toys, they used household items on one another's pussies. Cucumbers had disappeared from the refrigerator whenever they were available. Chloe had once used a skinny tube of lotion to insert into Elka's vagina. Their hymens were long gone, but they had never used anything as big as Nathan's dong. Elka was a little scared and Chloe continued to caress her. The lowered themselves into the tub, holding one another.

Nathan stepped into the tub and sat behind Chloe as he could see that she was less timid. He pulled her between his legs and his dick jumped as it slid against the soft wet skin of her buttocks. He massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. Chloe reached for Elka and the girls were sitting front to front.

Nathan began kissing Chloe's neck and Elka leaned forward pressing her breasts against Chloe's chest. She slid her hands behind Chloe's back and down to her tight little ass. She had always loved her ass, her cheeks were like ripe fruit. As her hands grabbed at Chloe's rear, her hand grazed Nathan's rod. Her eyes were closed and her hand grasped his length. She began to stroke. Nathan was excited, but it was far from his first time and he could last for hours. He would not cum until he was ready.

They were slick and wet all over. Chloe again took charge and instructed Elka to get out of the tub. They began drying each other and then Nathan as he rose from the water and droplets rolled off his beautiful body. The girls unpinned one another's hair. Elka's fell dark to her waist, straight and sure. Chloe's hair was about the same color of his dream girl's hair and it fell to her mid back in a slight waves.

The girls led Nathan to the king sized bed and he laid down with his enormous cock throbbing upwards. Chloe instructed Elka to sit on the edge of the bed with her legs tucked under and spread wide open. The view was gorgeous and Nathan was lightly stroking his cock.

Chloe went downstairs naked and proud to get the alcohol forgotten during the rush to get upstairs. She knew that Elka would wait for her. She grabbed some shot glasses returned upstairs and stopped in her bedroom to grab some toys before she returned to the master bedroom.

The scene was sexy as Nathan touched his massive dick and Elka sat on the edge of the bed in the positions that Chloe left them. She told Elka to touch herself as she poured three shots of liquor. She handed the shots out and they drank. The liquor burned a little going down Elka's throat, but she was nervous and maybe it would calm her a little. Chloe poured another shot for Elka and sat the bottle on the nightstand next to Nathan.

She took the glass out of Elka's hand and told her to lay at the end of the bed where Nathan would have a good view. The girls began to kiss and Chloe began kissing down the length of Elka's body. Kisses down the neck, to each breast, to the naval, and then her sweet lips hovered over Elka's snatch. Elka was trembling with anticipation as Chloe's tongue slaked out and began working on her clitoris. She used her tongue and slightly pulled the clit lightly between her teeth. Elka's body was on fire and she was beginning to feel less awkward about Nathan watching them. Nathan continued to watch through hooded lids and began taking drinks here and there from the liquor bottle.

Chloe inserted a finger into Elka's hole as she continued to lick and tease. Next, she rose up and leaned back so that they were sitting face to face. She adjusted their legs so that they could move their slick pussies closer together. They began scissoring and rubbing their parts against each other. Each slide caused their clits to begin to get that feeling. They slowed the movement down and Chloe reached for a toy.

She slid a purple double headed dildo first into Elka's snatch and then her own. They glided forward and back on the toy and Nathan could see that it was becoming saturated with their combined juices. Before they had a chance to cum, Nathan began to move toward the pair and they slowed the pace. They removed their bodies from the dildo and they both began licking Nathan's body. Chloe moved lower and ordered Elka, "Put that pretty pussy on his face."

Elka started to follow instruction, but Nathan took control. He flipped Chloe over onto her back and sank his long thick cock into her waiting cunt. He stroked a few times with force and pulled out. He told Chloe to stay put and he pulled Elka on top of him. He spread her legs on either side of his body and rested her quim near the tip of his dick. His dick was so hard that his skin was stretched tight. He began massaging her breasts and let Elka have the decision about whether she would lower herself.

Elka did not turn around and look at Chloe. She began sliding against his cock and even though it was not in her pussy, his cock could feel her dew and it brushed against her clit. She began to painstakingly lower herself on his cock. He was big and thick and she was very tight. She began to ride slowly as Chloe began touching herself next to them.

"Who said you could touch yourself? Watch," Nathan ordered. Chloe immediately stopped rubbing herself and waited for instruction from Number 23.

He was tired of the slow pace and felt that Elka was ready for something rougher. He positioned her on her back and picked her legs up and placed them over his shoulders. He thrust in harshly and expertly as Chloe watched. He fucked her hard and Elka felt stretched as never before. He stroked until he decided to change positions. He turned her on her side and wetted his dick in her juices again. He began to press into her anus and when she did not protest, he began to bang her backdoor with savage intent.

He was on the brink and he was fucking her so hard. Her pretty tits were bouncing side to side and jiggling in circles. Elka was moaning and had no idea how much she could enjoy fucking a guy, let alone ass play. Just as she was ready to cum, he pulled out and gestured Chloe near them.

"Lick her, but don't make her cum yet," Nathan demanded.

Chloe was on her knees between Elka's thighs starting to lick her twat. Nathan watched Chloe's delicious rump bounce with each lick given to her girlfriend's snatch. He positioned them toward the edge of the bed so that he could stand behind Chloe. Next he jammed his cock from cunt to ass before deciding to fuck her clam. He was thrusting furiously in and out and had a rapid rhythm of swirls and slides. Chloe was loving the attention and could not focus on her lover's cunt. Nathan brought himself to the brink and then removed himself from her passage.

The girls were writhing in passion and Nathan looked down at the toys that Chloe gathered earlier. There was a strap-on that inserted itself into the wearer so that she could pleasure her own ass and pussy as she fucked her lover. Nathan picked up the contraption and ordered Elka to put in on. She stepped into the straps and pulled the double dildo into her quim and ass. It made a wet slurp as her ass and pussy engulfed the rubber of the contraption. She buckled the strap around her tiny waist and the dildo that would go into her lover, lowered menacingly.

Chloe spread her legs and waited for the dildo to sink into her pussy. Nathan intercepted Elka as she started to sink into Chloe. He placed Elka on her back atop the bed and used his finger to show which hole he wanted her dildo to fuck. Elka guided the dildo into Chloe's pucker and Chloe began to ride slowly. She was not used to having anything in her ass, but was so turned on that she did not care.

Elka was getting hotter. She loves the strap-on. It is the closest she will ever feel to invading Chloe fully. As Chloe slides the dildo into her ass, the movements begin to bring forth stronger heat from Elka's loins.

Nathan watches the sight as Chloe's beautiful gash is open in front to him. He steps forward and slides his member into her drenched quim. He was now screwing as hard and fast as his athletic body will allow. He is in peak condition and the girls are benefitting from his expertise.

Each of the girls begin to moan louder and he knows that they are about to cum. He starts to think of himself and pushes that thick and heavy cock faster still. He sees Chloe's breasts bouncing rapidly the more he fucks her.

He grabs onto her breast and strokes his cock so far out of her hole that each thrust seems to go deeper each time. The girls are cumming and he feels Chloe's pussy become hotter and begin to clench around his dick. He strokes until his is ready to explode. He leaves some precum on the lips of her vagina as he pulls it out of her mound. He grabs her face and thrusts his dick into her pink full pouty mouth.

She's never been with a man, but she can suck cock like a seasoned prostitute. She plays with his balls as he slams into her face. She feels him tense and wants to pull away, but he deepens his hold on her head and she begins to taste saltiness as his cock explodes down her throat.

Nathan feeling pleased with himself. His dick ejaculated, but still looks impressively big to the girls. They are spent and worn out. He sits on the side of the bed and begins to drink a little more liquor.

"Let me know if you are up for round two," Nathan smirks at the tired girls.

They spent the next two days together in sex crazed mania. Sleeping and then waking to screw. They fuck in all different combinations. Nathan with Chloe, then Nathan with Elka, all three together, and always still Elka and Chloe would perform lovemaking sessions with one another.

When it was time for Nathan to leave, the girls watched him go outside and get in his car. They had their arms wrapped around one another and looked deeply into each other eyes as Nathan started his engine.

He stared through the large window of the front porch and smiled at the sight of the two lovers together. He hoped that he could find someone that got him, like Elka and Chloe got each other. He was confident that their relationship was just as strong, if not stronger, than before he met them. He would probably never see them again, but wished them well.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any of the characters of**_** One Tree Hill. **_**I wish I was as talented. Recognition to **_**the Beatles **_**for** _"__**Ob-la-di Ob-la-da" **_**and the**_** Violent Femmes **_**for **_**"Good Feeling." **_**Please read, enjoy, and review. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

One week after Nathan had his romp with the two girls, Haley James was walking from her Honors English class to the tutoring center. She was dressed just like always, in old jeans, sneakers, and a nondescript shapeless sweatshirt. She was back in the full swing of being a tutor and an A student. She hoped one day that she could break out of this stigma of being the smart girl.

She was in contact with a lot very cute guys due to her role as a tutor, but they never seemed to notice her. It probably didn't help that she scolded her tutees when they were not serious about their school. Another factor was her choice of dress.

Haley was a junior at Tree Hill, but she only recently began filling out in the body area. She wasn't accustomed to her breasts or how her ass plumped provocatively behind her. All of her jeans were too tight. She had always tended to dress quirky and differently than the other girls at her school. One time, Brooke Davis called her a Pilgrim and asked her, "How was the first Thanksgiving?"

Haley did not let people bother her too much. She has her best friend and great parents. One day she would go to Stanford University where hopefully the boys there would appreciate her brain.

"Who am I kidding?" Haley said to herself. She wanted someone to see past her frumpy façade and see the sensual girl that she hid away.

Even though Haley could not claim fame as some hot guy's trinket, she did garner some attention of which she was unaware. Plenty of her tutees, Bobby Green, Alex Douglas, Chris Keene, and others had looked deep into Haley's beautiful and expressive eyes and caught a glimpse of passion in their depths. Her eyes were vast, brown, and glossed when she was excited about something.

That is most likely the reason that Haley was such an effective tutor. All of her tutees, especially the male ones, improved their grades. Even if they did not realize it, they sought a flash of approval from Haley James' eyes. If the student was failing, she could get them passing in no time.

Some of those boys were popular and might have asked Haley to go out, except that their attention was often drawn away to girls like Brooke Davis and the other cheerleaders. Haley was unaware of the boys' thoughts and she would decline anyway, as none of them made her heart beat fast. If she was ever breathless, it was because of reading _Wuthering Heights_ or _Pride and Prejudice _with her tutees.

She continued her day and completed tutoring her last person before it was time to leave school. She had a shift at _Karen's Café_ after school and knew that she would see Lucas. She gathered her books and slung her backpack over her shoulders.

She was walking past the Gym where she could hear a basketball bouncing on the hard surface of the gym floor. She didn't follow sports, but maybe basketball season had already started. She decided to take a peek. She walked through the doorway and she could see the back of a boy's head. The hair was dark and the body was fit. He was skillfully practicing free throws.

She realized that it was Nathan Scott. No one else could make free throws look so easy. Haley knew how difficult it could be. She almost failed gym every year and had to get a letter from her principal to change the grade so that her transcript would not be blemished for Stanford. Haley was diligent and she tried, but she had the coordination of a wet noodle when it came to sports.

Nathan Scott was a jerk and he only made that more apparent when he picked on her friend, Lucas. It was not his fault about his dad getting his mom pregnant. The way Haley saw it, the rich Scotts could stay in their big house and do whatever rich people do. Nathan was full of himself and was still dating Peyton Sawyer even though rumors said that they were on the brink of break up…again.

Haley left before Nathan noticed her. Just as she crossed the threshold of the door, a chill ran from the base of Nathan's spine to his neck. A shudder emanated from his body and he missed a free throw for the first time in forever. He had the unmistakable feeling that he had missed something important and he turned around and cast a look around the gym. He felt stupid. He was alone just as he thought. The feeling of loss and anticipation was still present as he picked up the ball and began his drill again.

Haley made it to the café for her 5-9pm shift on time as usual. She thought about Nathan as she began wiping down the counters. He was so earnest while practicing his basketball. He had such focus that it was hard to believe that he was such a cad. Haley had been reading a lot of old fashioned literature and the word cad made her giggle a little. Well, if anything, Nathan was a hot cad.

At 9pm, when her shift was finished, Haley helped Karen clean up some of the tables. In the middle of wiping the counters again, while it was just the two of them, a song began to play on the local WREQ radio station. The music begins and Haley begins to sing.

_Desmond has a barrow in the market place  
Molly is the singer in a band  
Desmond says to Molly "girl I like your face"  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand_

_Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra_  
_La-la how the life goes on_  
_Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra_  
_La-la how the life goes on_

Haley is belting out the lyrics and Karen joins in laughing and twirling her towel.

_Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on  
Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra  
La-la how the life goes on_

They continued singing as they finish up the last of the chores. Karen is giggling and Haley is happy to see her having fun. Karen is almost as solemn as Lucas most of the time. Haley believed that she came into their lives to help them lighten up and keep from being so serious all of the time.

"You should really look into doing something with your voice, Haley. I don't know much about music, but I know that my ears like your voice even when you are being silly like you just were," Karen remarked.

"I couldn't do that! I have a reputation to uphold," Haley brushed off Karen's compliment with a joke.

"Good night," Haley said as Karen placed her hand on the young girl's arm. "And tell Lucas that I'm going to beat him up for not coming to the café tonight to see us."

"Good night, Haley. I'll see you tomorrow.

Haley grabbed her sweatshirt and book bag off the hook on the way out the door. It was really chilly outside tonight.

Haley did not live far from her work and she always walked home. Tree Hill was safe and her parents never worried about her. As she was walking home she made a decision to make her walk a little longer by going to a special spot where she can be alone.

As she is walking, she is noticed by a dark haired boy with clear blue eyes. She is walking with determination and Nathan recognizes something about the shape of her ass and even though it is dark as she passes under a lamppost, he recognizes a familiar hue dancing on the strands of her hair.

"It's my girl," he whispers and he begins to follow her into the wooded area. He does not want to scare her or make her think he is a pervert.

Haley continues to walk until she finds her remote area where she and Lucas used to come a climb the big weeping willow, stretched tall, then low, as its branches sought to tickle the ground. There are other trees and shrubbery. Nathan is careful and tries to make as little noise as possible. He wants to call out and introduce himself, but he doesn't want to seem like a creep. He remains hidden by some shrubs and leans against a tree.

Haley clear beautiful voice begins to erupt from her body.

_Good feeling  
Won't you stay with me just a little longer  
It always seems like your leaving  
When I need you here just a little longer_

_Oh, dear lady, there's so many things  
That I have come to fear  
Little voice says I'm going crazy  
To see all my worlds disappear_

_Vague sketch of a fantasy  
Laughing at the sunrise  
Like he's been up all night_

_Ooh slippin' and slidin'  
What a good time but now  
Have have to find a bed  
That can take this wait_

_Good feeling  
Won't you say stay with me just a little longer  
It always seems like your leaving  
When I know the other one, just a little too well_

_Oh, dear lady  
Won't you stay with me just a little longer  
Y'know it always seems  
Always seems like your leaving  
When I need you here just a little longer_

Nathan has never heard the song before, but he can understand the simple lyrics and identifies with them. Haley continues for the next hour singing from the bottom her soul. This is the only place where she feels safe enough to be her true self. During his private concert, Nathan first sat down and leaned against the maple tree, but during the second song, he decided to lie down with his hands behind his head and gaze at the stars.

Nathan was always too busy with basketball, and pussy as the only afterthought, to admire anything or anyone else. The stars radiated light just like his siren radiated light and her voice is the one soothing factor in his life. Song after song he waited and listened. During one haunting song, his eyes began to close and he fell deep asleep.

Haley eventually checked her watch.

"I have to get out of here," Haley said aloud.

She picked up her book bag and looked for her keys and as she put her items back inside her satchel, a paper about Tree Hill Drama Club Auditions slid out and floated to the ground without Haley seeing it. She began to leave and walked near the spot where Nathan was sleeping. She gasped in surprise as she tripped over his body.

"What the…," she exclaimed as she thudded into his hard prostrate body. He awoke expelling air out his lungs and wrapped his arms around her soft body. Haley gasped with acknowledgement of how right his body felt against hers. She scramble to her feet and realized that she had tripped over Nathan Scott in the woods.

She bounded off away as fast as she could with Nathan in pursuit close behind her. Haley knew this area far better than Nathan and was able to easily lose him. Nathan returned to the tree to look for clues about his girl and found the flyer.

"Who is she?" Nathan asked himself.

"Gotcha!" Nathan said, "My girl is a student at Tree Hill."

As she rounded, the street with her heart pounding, sweating, and panicky, she thought about the repercussions of what happened tonight. No one had ever heard her sing like that before. What was Nathan Scott doing sleeping in the woods? Did he hear her? Then her stomach began to hurt because she was so embarrassed. What was going to happen at school?

At school the next day, Haley was waiting for the snickers to begin, but by third period nothing had happened. She would keep a low profile and hope that Nathan would not say anything. He was probably embarrassed too.

"Most likely, he fell asleep in the woods after screwing some girl and that's why he was there. I am sure he was being kinky and just doing it outside, "she thought.

She also sighed because if that was the case, too bad he wasn't still naked when she saw him. Haley had never seen a completely naked man and she was sure that Nathan was a very good specimen.

She heard about Nathan's recent shenanigans with stealing a bus with the basketball team and not even getting in trouble for it. He did not have time to think about Haley.

During the next few days, things become intense for Lucas; therefore, Haley puts all of her scared feelings aside. To the outside world, Nathan has become more of an arrogant asshole than usual. Lucas is invited to join the basketball team by Whitey, the basketball coach. He is challenged to a basketball match by Nathan. The pressure from his Dad to be the best and belittle Lucas overwhelms him. He and Peyton were back together for now. He was most irritable due to losing his nymph for a second time, but the small world of Tree Hill had no idea. He had looked all over the school and knew she went to Tree Hill, but he had not located her. His longing to meet his girl intensifies all of his jackass qualities.

_**Flash Forward **_

_**E****xcerpt from Season One, Episode 3 "Are you True?"**_

_INT. School Hallway - Day_

_Lucas is looking for something in his locker, and Haley is standing beside him when a girl walks by._

_Girl: Great game, Lucas._

_Haley: All right, I'm going to the tutoring center so I can feel superior._

_Lucas laughs as Haley begins to walk away, but then stops and turns around._

_Haley: Oh, listen-they're playing "Attack of the 50-foot Woman" at the Crescent tomorrow. Do you want to go?_

_Lucas: Yeah. Count me in._

_Haley: All right._

_Lucas: I'll call you later._

_Haley: Bye!_

_Nathan: (watching them from down the hall) Hey, who's that girl he's always hanging out with?_

_Tim: Who knows? Why? You feel like slumming?_

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan's heart clenches in his chest as he views his nymph, his siren, his cure. She was the cure. He masks his excitement as he asks Tim who she is. He had been searching for her for weeks and she was right next to his enemy.

Why had he never noticed her before? Perhaps because she was standing next to his half-brother. When he saw Lucas, he saw a rival and whatever was around him faded. Or he did his best to ignore Lucas and not look his way. He was looking now. She was a beacon of comfort, a safe haven.

How was he to get Haley to see him as he really is and not as the persona of the selfish jock that everyone knows? He would have to come up with some kind of scheme and if it pissed off Lucas, then it was an extra bonus.

When you have a hard shell and a specific role to play, it takes an extraordinary catalyst to illicit change. All at once, he wanted to be a better man. Something in Haley's eyes, _**dared him to move**_. Nathan did not care what he had to do to win his girl.

He would suffer the consequences, she was his comfort and cure.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any of the characters of**_** One Tree Hill. This chapter is a kind of a recap of some of Season 1 with a little of my own thoughts of Nathan's inner workings mixed throughout in preparation for next chapters. **_**Please read, enjoy, and review. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"Haley James," Nathan said aloud to himself as he lay on his bed.

He and Peyton were still sort of dating and he felt that Peyton was on the verge of ending it for good. She was pining for Lucas and if she broke up with Nathan, he would not have to be the bad guy as usual.

Nathan required a way to get Haley to see him as someone she could relate to and hopefully date. He wanted this girl to be more than a sex toy.

He needed to tread carefully in order to get her to truly like him. He had already noticed that she was fiercely loyal to Lucas and an all-around nice person.

He wasn't sure about the way she dresses as it is unlike the girls that usually stalk him. He caught glimpses of the hot little body that she hid beneath those nun-like clothes.

Step one was already complete. Nathan has continued to treat Lucas as an outsider since joining the basketball team. He knew that Haley would see it as false if he just went up and asked her out after not noticing her from the night in the woods when she literally fell for him, or actually fell over him.

He had such influence over the team that the others were following suit and treating Lucas like the plague. He had been studying Haley secretly since learning of her identity and he was certain that treating Lucas rudely would set the stage for his plan.

Step two was complete. He had manipulated Haley into making a deal with him. In exchange for Haley tutoring Nathan (secretly), he would leave Lucas alone.

He was so excited about the first tutoring session. He tried to charm her with a Cracker Jack bracelet prize after he was late for their session. He was there in plenty of time, but realized that the Nathan that Haley knew would never be on time for a study session. As he slid the bracelet onto her arm, there was a jolt of pleasure that ran though his body when she looked into his eyes. She chided him and called him out on his bullshit. So sexy, he hoped that she scolded him for the rest of their lives.

On the night of the Burning Boat festival, Nathan watched Haley and Lucas together and wished with all the earnest longings of hope to be the one whom Haley chooses. Secretly, Nathan had thrown a list of all the women and girls that he had screwed, or at least the names of the ones he knew and descriptions of the ones he didn't, onto the burning boat. He wanted a start fresh and Haley was to be his new beginning.

His plan continued under way as he invited Lucas to a party at his beach house and was certain that Haley would accompany Lucas. He waited to see her each day at school and found himself strolling past _Karen's Café_ to catch a quick look at her through the window to reassure himself that she was real.

_**{Fade into scene excerpt from 1x04} **_

_**Crash into You**_

_NATHAN: [To HALEY] Hi. I'm Nathan Scott._

_[He holds out his hand and HALEY shakes it]_

_HALEY: Um, yeah, I know, I'm Haley._

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan had never felt so excited by just shaking hands. Her hands felt small and soft in his large ones. He yearned to hold her hand just a little bit longer, but wanted to play it cool. They both felt a heat infused between them as they touched. Haley was feeling quite breathless due to the encounter.

Haley was wearing a goofy hat and he thought it was funny how she dressed to call attention away from her beauty. Nathan continued to treat Lucas poorly during the party and witnessed a fight between Haley and Lucas. He swooped in and Haley threatened to end their sessions. He was able to convince her to continue spending study time with him and then drove her home.

After he dropped Haley at her home, he crashed Peyton's car and lied to her when she asked about it. He slipped into his old self and tried to sleep with her one last time, but she refused.

He did not accept responsibility for the car and Peyton broke up with him. He expressed the archetype of the selfish jock so well that Peyton completed the task which he was scared to do himself. He could now start the next phase of acquiring his girl.

Nathan continues to let people think that he and Peyton will get back together. He is even clever enough to discuss the situation with Haley during one of their sessions. He acts enough like himself to keep from making Haley wonder about his motives. He slowly begins to reveal himself to Haley during one session.

Soon, he knows that his plan is working, when Lucas finds out about their sessions. Haley continues to tutor him regardless of Lucas' reservations.

_**{Scene excerpt from 1x05}****  
All that You Can't Leave Behind **_

_NATHAN'S house. NATHAN and HALEY are talking]_

_HALEY: Still in denial?_

_NATHAN: About what?_

_HALEY: Missing her. [Pause] It's okay that you do._

_NATHAN: What… are you my tutor or my shrink?_

_HALEY: Whatever you need._

_NATHAN: I treated Peyton pretty bad. She had every right to walk away. Okay, yeah, it was my fault. I screwed up. I just wish I had another chance._

_HALEY: Nice work._

_NATHAN: That was the truth._

_HALEY: No. On your practice exam. 81._

_NATHAN: Oh. [Pause] You know, it's funny. I think we've actually talked more than Peyton and I ever did._

_HALEY: Peyton and I… good job._

_NATHAN; Yeah, you too. [Pause] Hey… are you coming to the game?_

_HALEY: Um, well, it depends on how you do on your English exam. Anything less than an 81, I'm staying home and watching The Office._

_[HALEY starts to leave]_

_NATHAN: Alright. [Pause] Haley?_

_[HALEY turns back to look at him]_

_HALEY: Yeah?_

_NATHAN: I know this hasn't been easy for you. I just wanted to say thanks._

_HALEY: Good luck._

_**End Excerpt**_

Later, he is able to illicit a hug and engulf her body in a sensual hold in the guise of congratulations for doing well on a test. He continues to act like a jerk to those around him and competes with his Dad at a father and son basketball event. His Dad pisses him off royally at the event and Nathan storms off.

When he sees Peyton after the game, he keeps up the pretense of trying to get back together. Peyton informs him that this night was the anniversary of her mother's death. Nathan never knew and never asked. She leaves and Nathan has never felt so foul or been so embarrassed by his carelessness. He was not supposed to be callous and cruel. His plan was a means to getting his cure, and hopefully the means justified the end.

With that realization, Nathan begins to take stock in his life and actions. He and Lucas are tricked and kidnapped by a rival team and they begin to form a bond. He opens up to Lucas a little about how it feels to live under the same roof as Dan Scott.

He has a setback with Haley, when Brooke reads aloud her encouraging note at the annual "Kiss Dan Scott's Ass" party. Brooke tries to make up for her bitchiness by setting them up on a fantastic date where Nathan is mesmerized by the moments that he is able to spend with Haley. One part of the date, Brooke sent them to a lingerie store to buy something for each other.

Haley is beautiful and sweet, not like most of the slutty lingerie. Nathan is able to find a very demure creamy negligee. His nymph purchases him socks. So sweet and so innocent, his girl remains.

Nathan falls back into the old habit of trying to look like he doesn't care, when some of basketball buddies see them at the restaurant. He tells him that she is just his tutor and they are not on a date. He sees the hurt and confusion on Haley's face as she berates him for tricking her into thinking that he wasn't an asshole. As bad as he felt for not knowing about the anniversary of Peyton's mother's death, he feels as low as he has ever been in his life for hurting Haley.

Why would he act like that? He didn't want to play games anymore. He needed to tell, NO, show her his heart and how it beats only for the day when they will be together. He has been lost and her love will guide him to salvation. He will change, he will do and become the person that Haley needs him to be.

_ {**Scene Excerpt from 1x08}**_

_**The Search For Something More**_

_ [OUTSIDE HALEY'S HOUSE. NATHAN'S throwing rocks at a window]_

_HALEY: Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room._

_[NATHAN turns around to see HALEY behind him]_

_NATHAN: Wait! Haley, look, I need to apologize, okay?_

_HALEY: You should write them in bulk if you're going to hand apologies out that often._

_NATHAN: Can we just- I don't know how to do this, alright? I'm not like you._

_HALEY: What does that mean?_

_NATHAN: I screw up a lot, alright? And being around you, I just, I don't want to be_

_that guy anymore._

_HALEY: Well who do you want to be, Nathan?_

_NATHAN: I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you._

_HALEY: [Frustrated] Well you should've thought of that last night. You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it, it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me._

_[NATHAN leans in and kisses her suddenly]_

_HALEY: [Quietly] Except that. You shouldn't have done that, Nathan._

_NATHAN: I wanted to._

_HALEY: Yeah._

_[HALEY pauses, looking at him, then suddenly leans forward, kissing him again, this second kiss much more passionate than the first]_

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan is elated as he finally pushes himself to break free of his old self. He is so frightened of what she will say when he kisses her. His chest is tight, heart beating furiously, as he waits for her response. He has never been so excited, scared and relieved, simultaneously, as Haley gifts him with the most passionate kiss of his life. His girl, from the tip of her head to the soles of her feet, would belong to him.

The chemistry of their kiss brings promise of splendor in one another's arms when they finally join as one. Nathan feels a sense of relief, he has his cure and time will tell how his body and soul will accept her treatment.

Haley is nervous and unsure of what the future brings and is waiting for Nathan to hurt her. She attempts to tread cautiously, but cannot keep herself from running fast and furiously toward love. When Nathan makes their relationship official by touching her and pushing her hair out her face in front of everyone at school, she is gone. She is swallowed by waves of emotion crashing over her body and engulfing her in foam and the undertow. She is his girl, and in this moment, nothing else matters.

Nathan rides his victory and expresses the feeling of contentment and bliss from earning the honor of his girl. When he opens his eyes in the morning and closes them at night, visions of Haley dance behind his eyelids. He takes each opportunity to caress and kiss Haley. She is very responsive to his kisses, but he does not want to push her away by pressuring her into sex.

He can barely contain himself waiting for the timing to be less cruel. He yearns for the day when their relationship will manifest in physicality. Nathan will have much difficulty in remaining chaste as he has not been without a willing sex partner for long time. He is on the cusp of metamorphosis, but his transformation is not complete.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any of the characters of**_** One Tree Hill. **_**Please read, enjoy, and review. I remain as always, confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nathan and Haley were spending a lot of time together. His parents were probably getting divorced. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to play basketball anymore. The only thing that he was sure of was how he felt about Haley James.

Haley was a virgin and wanted to wait for marriage. Nathan was attempting to be as respectful of her feelings as possible, but he was particularly stressed and horny. He had always turned to sex for stress relief and now he had no outlet.

She was very affectionate and they kissed with a sweet wildness. Many times, Nathan tried to push the boundaries by just caressing the span of skin between her hip and the side of her breast. He is always rebuked for this action. Both panting furiously, Haley always has the same look, fear mixed with passion and want.

None of the residents of Tree Hill would ever believe that Nathan was walking around with the bluest balls in town, bluer even than a geek like the kid called Mouth.

A storm is forming within his soul. He does not wish for Haley to change anything about herself. Falling, and lowering, he admits that infatuation and obsession are turning into love unfathomable. He has not felt the effects of comfort for weeks, possible months.

During these sexy sessions, Nathan is so ardent in his need for Haley. His urge to demonstrate his love through touch often rules his senses. Release with Haley beckons, but all these feelings, beautiful and new, keep them from completion.

Haley is affected by the changes in Nathan, but shields her body and heart, still and determined. She remembers Nathan's past and is petrified of giving into temptation and having him move onto someone else when he tires of the Haley Experiment.

"What does he think of my body?" Haley ponders.

When dressing for gym class, Haley has noticed the bodies of her classmates. She has also accidently seen the preferred grooming style of the girls. Some girls completely shaved, some girls with a small manicured tuft of hair about their vaginas.

These girls were beautiful, sexy, and experienced. How could Haley handle Nathan and remain pure for her wedding night?

Haley had no idea what she was going to do, but she decided to take a few precautionary measures. She wanted to be more prepared to go from grade school kissing to some heavier petting to maybe include some activities that were sexy, but did not involve intercourse.

She decided to add a routine of shaving herself in her special place for when she felt ready to let Nathan's masterful hands slide beneath her clothes. She also purchased some sweet and sexy under garments, more suited to lovemaking than her usual cotton briefs. It was hard to adapt to the silky hi cut panties, but she was gradually beginning to like the feeling of smoothness upon smoothness.

Haley was in a constant state of arousal. At night she dreamed of being in Nathan's arms. When they kissed and he tried to touch her body, she recoiled from him. Her body betrayed her by becoming wet. Her nipples became small hard points. Breathless and uncertain, Haley would pull away. She understood Nathan's frustration as it mirrored her own.

She often closes her eyes in her bedroom and pictures Nathan seducing her thoroughly. Her hand drifts below, slowly and gingerly she begins rubbing herself. Her other hand strokes her breasts and nipples until she is on the peak of deliverance. Although self-pleasure is release, she never feels completely sated.

Time continues to pass slowly for the young couple. Nathan is masturbating like a pro by this time. He does not want to taint Haley's innocence, but he is on the brink of insanity.

During a weak time, wanting to improve his game, he takes steroids. He recognizes the danger when he ends up in the hospital. He pushed Haley away because of the pressure and being super aggressive from the steroids. He even pressures her for sex while on steroids. He leaves the hospital and rushes to Haley.

_**Excerpt from 1x09 - With Arms Outstretched**_

_[HALEY'S ROOM. She's pacing back and forth in her room, talking on the phone] _

_HALEY: Hey, it's me. Um, I guess I'm just worried about you. I really hate the way we ended things. _

_[NATHAN appears behind her, at the door] _

_NATHAN: So do I. [Pause] Nobody answered the door. _

_HALEY: They're gone for the weekend. _

_[HALEY turns off the phone and sets it down] _

_HALEY: How are you? _

_NATHAN: Not so good. Can I- _

_[HALEY and NATHAN both move in and hug. It's bittersweet and both are upset] _

_NATHAN: I made a lot of mistakes, Haley. _

_[NATHAN pulls away] _

_NATHAN: Sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice. _

_[He sits down on her bed, taking her hand] _

_NATHAN: I just can't do it anymore. _

_HALEY: [Almost crying] It's okay… _

_NATHAN: No. No, it's not okay. I'm not okay. [Pause] I lived for tonight. I was so scared. I'm still terrified. Then I saw you. I promised myself that if I could just get up, and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, that nothing else matters. _

_[HALEY smiles and they kiss]_

_[HALEY'S BEDROOM. NATHAN and HALEY are still kissing, and HALEY gets up and walks to the door] _

_NATHAN: [Quietly] Haley… _

_[HALEY turns to look at him] _

_NATHAN: Can I stay with you for tonight? _

_[HALEY closes her bedroom door]_

_**End Excerpt**_

As they kiss, their bodies are like two magnets pressing together. Her arms stretch behind him and her tiny hands work their way under his shirt and up his back. Her hands roam over his strong back and chest. His tongue is working itself against her tongue and he pulls her bottom lip gently between his teeth.

He feels emboldened by her actions and begins to place tiny kisses down the side of her neck and suck on her earlobe. Haley feels the silk of her panties begin to dampen at the apex of her thighs.

It feels like hours pass while he continues to make effective kisses upon her skin. He slowly begins to push easily so that they are laying on the bed. He has expertly removed her shirt and her pants. He is treated to the sight of her in ivory silken panties and bra. The light is low in the bedroom and he can see the smallest damp spot on the cloth between her lovely thighs.

His penis is pressing uncomfortably forward in his jeans. He is too excited to do anything to spook Haley, so he continues kissing as he struggles to remove his shirt and pants.

Haley is breathless and feels a pressure building like the times she plays with herself. She is beyond worrying about what Nathan thinks about her body, she is aroused and burning for him.

Nathan touches the silk of the undergarments, but the softness does not compare to the texture of her lovely skin. He has never touched anything or anyone so beautiful.

Haley is moaning slightly in response to Nathan caressing her breasts through the fabric of her bra. He waits for her to protest as reaches to unclasp. Her breasts spill from the bra and stand proudly in front of her.

Her eyes are closed, but Nathan looking his fill at his beautiful nymph. Her breasts are pert and rounded and delightfully jiggle with each movement. Her nipples are taut and stiff, a vision in pink. He gently places his palm over one of her breasts and when she seems to enjoy it, he begins rolling the bud between his index finger and thumb.

He removes his underwear and Haley does not notice. She is distracted by the sensitivity and splendor of her awakening body. He turns slightly toward her body and his rigid member brushes against her leg.

Haley feels flesh touch her flesh and Nathan feels her body stiffen.

"We will only go as far as you want," he whispers as he begins caressing and kissing her.

Haley turns to face him and loses herself in his kiss. There are no protests as he takes her hand and places it on his staff.

They are chest to chest kissing and Haley feels Nathan's manhood for the first time. It is long, thick, and turgid. Haley is surprised at the hardness of the organ as well as the smoothness of the skin that encases the muscle.

Haley begins to stroke and his cock jumps hungrily in her hand. He shudders at the thrill of her ministrations. He removes her hand slowly and intertwines his hand with hers. He begins to kiss her on the mouth again.

In between kisses he softly says, "You make me ache. I lose all control with your touch."

Nathan is so turned on and in combination with not having sex for a while, he was scared that he would embarrass himself by blowing a load too quickly in Haley's hand.

In order to regroup, Nathan begins to focus on Haley's body. His hands are everywhere and her loins are on fire with need. He begins to push her panties off of hips and slowly down her legs.

He has his eyes closed and is expecting to feel some hair on her pussy, but is surprised to feel a smoothness as his fingers glide across the already slick mound.

He opens his sexy blue eyes slightly to view the prettiest snatch that he has ever seen. It is delicate and secretive as the lips cover her clit. He takes a finger and delves it slowly down the crevasse.

Haley is whining softly and as his finger slips down into her fold she opens her legs for him. He views the pink inside and the tiniest bud begging for attention.

They are wrapped together. Touching, sucking, twisting, Nathan rises over her.

Haley opens her eyes, "Stop…I can't." She starts to push away from Nathan.

"Will you trust me? I know that you are not ready, but please let us share something together," Nathan pleaded.

"I will never hurt you. Open yourself to me. I promise to cherish and respect you. Always…," he assures her.

Haley is convinced that he will not break his promise to refrain from intercourse. She lies back on the bed and beckons Nathan to her. She is terrified, but throbbing for release.

Nathan kisses her again with passion and places his hand at her mound again, pleased to feel it still slick. Haley spreads her legs so that he can lay between them.

He takes his enormous organ and carefully places it between the folds of her pussy lips. He is gentle at first and he slides his cock slowly back and forth so he is pressing against her nubbin.

Nathan is aware of how close his penis is to her tight passage and it takes uncommon restraint to keep his promise. He is stroking a little bit faster against her hooded pleasure center.

Haley could not believe the sensitivity of her clit. She is hot, volcanic, and feeling the pressure building to a high peak.

Nathan is on the borderline of exploding himself and keeps racing on as he wants nothing more than for Haley to reach ecstasy. He feels her body tense and then shake. As she vibrates, his dick is coated with an even warmer lubricating juice from Haley's orgasm.

Haley continues to feel wave over wave of intense pleasure. Nathan is ready to cum. He grabs at her body and watches her tits bounce wildly as he strokes between her labia. Haley turns her head to the side and he watches her tongue slip out to the side of her mouth. She reaches to touch her own breast and rub one of her pert pink nipples.

Nathan is done. He pulls away from her as he does not want to ejaculate on his siren's pure body. He grasps his massive dick in his hand and only needs to pull a few times before the semen explodes out of his body.

Haley is still touching herself in disbelief. Nathan lies next to her. He pulls the bedcovers over them and draws her body next to him so that he is spooning her. His cock is still semi-hard as it finds a home to rest between the plump delectable cheeks of Haley's backside.

He embraces her softly and with intent to show her that he can love her and wait for final consummation. Haley sighs as Nathan kisses her neck.

"I should trust you more," she says softly.

Nathan smiles in the darkness and continues to bask in the aftermath of the encounter. Nathan is still horny, but he doesn't want to scare her. Haley falls asleep, but it is a long time before Nathan is able to rest. They cuddle next to one another as their deep contented breathes sync. Tonight was earth-shattering, but what consequences would tomorrow bring?

When the sun pushes through the curtains of Haley's room, Nathan began to feel an emptiness in the bed next to him. Unbeknownst to him, Haley awoke at some point in the early morning and left their cocoon of warmth.

He feels a plummet in the pit of his stomach and hastily dresses to begin searching for Haley. He finds her curled up with a stuffed animal in her parent's bed. She was sleeping, but her face held an anguished expression even in slumber.

He made a move to sit on the bed and as the mattress began to sink against his weight, Haley's orbs of brown flashed open.

"I missed you. Are you okay?"

A blush radiated across her lovely face.

"I'm fine, "she said, not looking at him.

Nathan reached his hand out toward her chin and tilted her face towards him.

"The most beautiful thing to ever happen…" Nathan began to say as Haley looked up into his eyes, "Is when you decided to give me a chance. Last night was beautiful and you are so damn sexy, but if you need me to back off, I will."

Haley moved toward him. They held one another and enjoyed the engulfing sound of the tattoo of their hearts.

Haley and Nathan began spending more time together. Haley was frightened of how far they went on the night when Nathan came to her from the hospital. They continued to kiss and touch as lovers do, but fear and uncertainty had taken root in Haley's brain. Nathan did not withdraw, but he did back off from pushing the boundaries of sex. He needed Haley with him for all time. He would not lose her because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Always and forever, he vowed to himself.

_**1x10 - You Gotta Go There To Come Back**_

_[Haley's bedroom)_

_(Haley and Nathan are asleep in each other's arms)_

_HALEY: So if my parents come home, I'm gonna act like I have amnesia, so don't freak out if I pretend not to know you._

_NATHAN: Look, I think I should get back to the madness. (Haley moans disapprovingly) But hey, if I could, I'd stay like this all day._

_HALEY: (kisses Nathan) Ok. (Nathan sits up) Nathan, about last night…_

_NATHAN: Hey, look it's not about sex with me ok? When you're ready, I'll be too._

_HALEY: Come here_

_(Haley sits up and kisses him then lays back down)_

_**End Excerpt**_

As good as things are with Haley, things with Nathan's parents, especially his Dad, continue to deteriorate. All Nathan is aware of is his time in Haley's presence. He chooses to take a break from basketball. Dan continues to push and is angry when Nathan asks his Uncle Keith for advice.

He feels terribly responsible when Haley begins neglecting her schoolwork and he reminds her that he likes her just as she is, without artifice or coquettishness. He does return to basketball. He is able to burn energy in this way at least. He even helps his girl learn how to make a free throw.

Nathan begins to soften toward Lucas, first because Haley wants it so, and then more because he genuinely begins to like Lucas.

The changes in Nathan become more apparent as he protects Haley from others and supports her especially when Lucas was in a coma. Thank God, Lucas was okay and they were able to mend their friendship.

Nathan begins to detect small differences in the way Haley carries herself and in the way she dresses. She is no longer dressing quite so quirky and is showing Tree Hill a peek of sensuality. Nathan becomes brave enough to ask Haley to sing for him one night at _Karen's Café._ They have never spoken of the times that Nathan secretly listened to her sing or when she caught him.

Her voice is just as lovely as he remembered. Nathan moves out on his own and emancipates himself from his parents with the support of Haley. He has his own apartment and the thoughts of what they could do together, make him shake in anticipation. Haley is slowly opening up to him again and their make out sessions are becoming all-consuming again. Still. Haley holds a part of herself back and they can move no further in physical expression.

And the transition continues with each protective advancement of keeping his girl safe. He pushes Lucas to refrain from being a dick to her about dating him. Haley starts to help out on the cheerleading team. Nathan is transfixed by the sight of his girl in a uniform. Mostly because of the looks she sends his way while wearing that sexy skirt. Her legs are short and shapely and he can see the crevasse where her upper thigh begin to swell into her derriere.

He tries not to be a Cro-Magnon when other males notice his girl.

On the night of the boy auction, Nathan is like meat waving in front of wolves and Haley experiences pangs of intense jealousy. His sculpted chest and beautiful arms illicit bids from multiple women and Haley outbids them. She and Lucas spend their night together and Nathan with Peyton.

Nathan is transmuting, but some edges are not easily sanded down. He makes a pass at Peyton on that night, but is able to control himself. His mind slips to the hot fucks that he and Peyton used to share. He wants Haley so bad and the lack of sex is driving him insane.

During her time with Lucas, she admits to her love for Nathan to Lucas and herself. Lucas sees the tattoo of "23" above the cleft of her ass. So deep and spellbinding, her love for him, she will find a way to satisfy him completely.

Soon after Haley brands her body with Nathan's mark, 23, he sees it and is both overwhelmed and confused by the action. She is ready to take things a little further, but Nathan is not cooperating.

_**Excerpt from 1x19 - How Can You Be Sure?**_

[_Nathan's Apartment] _

_(Haley and Nathan come running in in their bathing suits with Towels around them) _

_NATHAN: You hungry? _

_HALEY: Oh, I'm hungry for you. _

_NATHAN: No I'm serious. We can heat something up, or go out and eat if you want to. _

_HALEY: What's wrong? _

_NATHAN: Nothing, I'm just hungry. _

_HALEY: I don't buy it. Talk to me. _

_NATHAN: I just don't feel like making out, that's all. _

_HALEY: You realize you just said that, right? Since when? _

_NATHAN: Since you got my jersey number tattooed on your #%$. _

_HALEY: Oh. Above my #%$, actually. When did you see that? _

_NATHAN: This morning. _

_HALEY: Does that bother you? _

_NATHAN: I'm just confused as hell. I mean you'll do something that permanent, but you won't have sex with me? _

_HALEY: You can get a tattoo removed, Nathan. Sex is a really big deal for me. _

_NATHAN: I get that. That's why I haven't been pressuring you into it. _

_HALEY: The way you're not pressuring me right now. _

_NATHAN: I'm going to heat up some food. _

_**End Excerpt**_

And later still…

_**Another excerpt from 1x19 - How Can You Be Sure?**_

_(Haley and Nathan are sitting on a bench)_

_HALEY: Nathan, I know I'm driving you crazy._

_NATHAN: No you're not._

_HALEY: Do you think that I'm a tease?_

_NATHAN: Stop it._

_HALEY: Well what do you think?_

_NATHAN: I think that you're my girlfriend, and I like to spend time with you. Look I just don't want to push you._

_HALEY: You're not._

_NATHAN: But I am. Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes. It just freaks me out a little bit, because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to do anything to pressure you. Or drive you away. Even though sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you. Cause I did. I love you, Haley. And it scares me, a little bit, but, there it is._

_HALEY: Wow. There it is. (She kisses him) I love you too. (They continue to kiss)_

_**End Excerpt**_

The words were in place and it was now up to both of them to cement their love in action. Nathan has gone too far to mess up his relationship and Haley is perched on the brink.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters of One Tree Hill. I see people are reading, but more reviews would be appreciated. Another hot scene in this chapter. I remain as always confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Nathan's apartment has become party central and he most times leaves the loud to seek time alone with Haley in her room every night. There continues to be a lot of activity during these hours, but physical expression remains stagnant and moves along no further. Haley is still terrified of what completing the final act means.

Number 23 remains as patient as possible, but he is yearning for deliverance. Absolution from his former self, he strives for clemency in Haley's embrace. The last remnant of the Nathan of old lies in his insatiability for sex. He mourns not the loss of sex, but only the waiting to be one with his cure.

Each and every motion of the day excruciatingly reminds him of Haley, his need to be with her consumes him. She is not yet ripe and he is striving to refrain from assaulting her sensibilities. He has no interest in other women as he knows there will be no genuine comfort; therefore, porn becomes his temporary solution.

_**Excerpt from 1x21 - The Leaving Song**_

_[Nathan's Apartment]_

_NATHAN: What's up._

_HALEY: I was just doing some research on the internet and I found what my_  
_boyfriend's been studying. (She turns the computer to face him)_

_NATHAN: This is, I just stumbled upon this, so, it's no big deal. (He closes_  
_it)_

_HALEY: What about the half a dozen other sites that you stumbled upon and_  
_book marked? It's hard enough for me that I have to compete with the girls at_  
_school that just give it away, now I've got to be a porn star?_

_NATHAN: Haley, look, you're over reacting._

_HALEY: No, I really don't think that I am. This hurts me, Nathan._

_NATHAN: Why? Haley these girls aren't real. And plus, I'm a guy. Guys_  
_look at this stuff._

_HALEY: Well don't be a guy, Nathan, be a man. You know, I'm not a prude,_  
_and I think you know that. But the thought that this is what I'm going to be_  
_compared to?_

_NATHAN: So that's what this is? You're worried I'm going to compare you_  
_to them when we-_

_HALEY: Yes! I'm afraid that's part of it. Nathan it's hard enough for me to_  
_even think about being naked in front of you. And the thought that this is the_  
_standard I'm going to be held to? Forget it._

_NATHAN: Haley. (She leaves)_

_**End Excerpt**_

"I will never lose her," is Nathan's mantra as he pursues her.

"Haley! Stop! I can't lose you!" he yells.

If he was paying attention or cared, he would notice his neighbors beginning to peek from between their curtains. There were also people in the parking lot below that were becoming aware of the spectacle.

She stops, turns around, with eyes both blazing and threatening to shed tears. She looks at him uncertain and he grasps her tiny hand.

Nathan knows that this is the time to say the right thing even if he can't do the right thing always. He is unsure of his words, only of his feelings, utterly lost and panic-stricken. His normally undimmed blue eyes are misty, threatening to spill like an inlet from the abysmal blue sea.

Browns and blues staring intently, waiting, they see only one another as the audience is breathless to see what will happen.

Nathan moves closer and places his large hand on her face and looks down toward salvation. He pulls her closer and presses the palm of her hand over the painful throb in his chest.

"There is no standard to measure how I see you or the love I feel for you. Since you came into my life, my heart only sees you. My chest tightens at the sight of you. My senses heighten when you are near and dull when you are far. My mind is always full of you. My mind, body, and soul demand that I be with you, always and forever. I love you," Nathan implored.

Anger and hurt soon turned to tenderness, as Haley's eyes shed small wet trails, making tracks down her cheeks and falling onto her shirt. Nathan pulled her closer still, kissed her cheeks, and tasted the salt of her tears.

"I hate that I made you cry. I am so sorry," he said.

"I cry because of your lovely words," Haley softly expressed, "Why were you failing English?"

She started pulling him toward his apartment and the neighbors' hearts swelled at the interaction between two young lovers. Many of them were beaten down by life and witnessing the love between those so young, renewed wishes for all-encompassing love. The smiles were wistful, faces hopeful, as curtains began closing and the parking lot crowd returned to their activities.

Nathan and Haley entered the apartment, the kisses became wild and passion flared.

Their hands traveled all over one another's bodies.

"We don't have to do anything. I just need to hold you," Nathan uttered.

Haley answered by beginning to shed her clothes and he followed suit. The pace was frantic and frenzied as they raced to free themselves from the constraints of covering. Nathan left no barrier between them when he expressed his feelings and Haley wanted no physical barrier between them.

In hard sculpted arms, he raised his tiny nymph and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His penis was hard and pulsing as it slid near her snatch. The kisses were slowing and deepening as Nathan carried her to the bedroom and laid her beautiful body on the bed.

He trailed sexy kisses on her neck and moved slowly down her body to focus on her firm breasts. He licked and sucked each mound with tenderness. He gathered each one in his hands and focused his mouth on one pert pink nipple. He kissed and then pulled the pink peak into his mouth sucking with determination.

Soft mewls emitted from Haley and sexy groans from Nathan. Her breasts grieved the loss of his expert mouth as he trailed toward her belly and then lower.

He reached the apex of her thighs and softly breathed on her smooth mound. He flicked his tongue out slowly and waited to see if Haley would accept this advance or would she push him away again.

He felt Haley's body tighten slightly and her thighs begin to close. He decided to be proactive and pushed her thighs apart with his strong expert hands. Haley's body relaxed and she drew in an intake of breath as she gazed Nathan's dark head between her nimble thighs.

Her center was moist and hot, she could feel a building sensation as Nathans licked and teased her tiny clitoris. He spread her pussy lips with his fingers and prodded with his delicious tongue. When Haley was at the brink, he inserted one finger inside slow and sure.

Nathan's arousal was springing forth and begging for some attention. He could not contain his desire as he felt the tightness encompass his finger. He continues to use his mouth and roll her nubbin gently with his teeth. Haley was moaning and thrusting her hips toward his sensual lips as the pressure and the intensity of his patronage upon her core overwhelmed her body. Nathan felt her body quiver and her tight passage clench and tighten deliciously around his finger.

Haley's body trembled and then shook with release. Her body continued to tingle in the aftermath of Nathan's care.

Poor Nathan did not have any type of release. Nathan was pleased with himself and was leaving the warmth of the bed for the bathroom to relieve himself as did not want to scare Haley with his need.

"No," Haley grabbed at his arm, "I'm not ready to go all the way, but from now on where I go, you go."

Nathan was completely turned on as she said, "I want to taste you."

Haley began to mirror the actions that he had placed upon her body moments before. She kissed his neck and moved along his collarbone. Next, she straddled his body and continued to kiss lower down his body. She marveled at his impeccable body. His unbelievably strong chest and his chiseled stomach were a delectable sight.

As Haley's breasts brushed against his thighs, he felt her hair slide across his stomach. The anticipation was killing him softly, and his manhood pressed forward as her soft lips touched him. Her warm wet mouth began to kiss and she ran her tongue around the beautiful ridge at the tip.

"Wait, Haley," he whispered.

Haley was frightened that she wasn't doing something right, but then Nathan said, "Where you go, I go."

She was so fired by his words. He began to maneuver her to where he wanted. When Haley finally understood what he desired, she obliged.

She faced away from him as she raised up and placed each leg on either side of his face. He positioned her pussy so that his mouth would have total access.

He was able to grab her buttocks as he inhaled the scent of her womanhood. He could see her breasts from underneath as she began to lick his penis again. The veins were throbbing and his dick lurched toward her waiting mouth.

He felt the wet warmth slowly cover his penis. Her mouth was small and she was unsure if she could pleasure him in this way as she was unsure of the mechanics. Nathan pressed his lips to her loveliness.

As he began to lovingly lick her womanhood, she opened herself further and nature spoke to her. Her mouth began slide up and down his massive cock. His dick was long and even though she could not swallow it all the way, the feeling of the suction and his length at the back of her throat was truly exquisite.

He felt his cock going beyond the point of all control and he did not want to ejaculate in his nymph's mouth. He tried to push her off gently so that he could cum in his hand. Haley pushed back and rubbed her twat on his chin, seeking the thrill from his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Nathan continued to prod her and she continued to engulf his dick as she began using her hands to stroke up and down below where she was sucking him.

He felt her begin to shudder for the second time this night and his cock started to explode in her pretty mouth. She came as hard as he, as cum dripped down his face. His dick pulsed uncontrollably as the creamy liquid shot into her mouth. They both wiped their mouths as Haley laid next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"I love your taste," Nathan said, and Haley silently agreed as a blush crept across her face.

Nathan would have no further need for porn. Nathan closed his eyes and felt contentment.

Their happiness would not be long lasting as the transgressions of the old Nathan would come to light again.

_**Excerpt from 1x21 - The Leaving Song**_

_[Nathan's Apartment] _

_(Haley is back on the internet doing her English paper) _

_HALEY: Where did I put that picture of Darwin? (She opens up the pictures _

_and sees 6 pictures labeled "Peyton" from her web cam. The first is Peyton _

_sitting on her bed. Then a few of her with a towel on. Nathan walks in.) _

_NATHAN: Hey. _

_HALEY: You, um, said they weren't real people. _

_NATHAN: Haley, what are you doing? _

_HALEY: I'm a real person. I have feelings, I have problems, I feel _

_vulnerable, and self-conscious and I'm just like every other person. _

_NATHAN: I know that. _

_HALEY: Well what happened to sex just being magical, and being this _

_amazing expression of how much you love someone? These cyber girls, _

_they're just like triple jointed and waxed, and always turned on, and it's just a _

_lie. _

_NATHAN: I understand that. It's just a fantasy. _

_HALEY: Is Peyton a fantasy, too? (He closes the lap top. Haley nods and _

_starts to leave) _

_NATHAN: You know, it'd be nice if a guy could have a little privacy in his _

_own apartment. _

_HALEY: I can't be Peyton for you. I can't be those girls. I just, I won't. _

_NATHAN: I don't want you to be. _

_HALEY: Are you sure about that? Because - (She takes his hand and kisses it) _

_I gave you my heart. That's all that I can give to you. And if that's not _

_enough for you, then I'm not enough for you. (She leaves) _

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan became agitated and frustrated. He opened the door and yelled.

"You are enough for me. Too bad that it's not enough that I have changed everything to be with you. Too bad I'm not enough for you!"

Nathan does not follow her. He is feeling some of the old Nathan creep back. He is tired of always needing to explain himself to Haley. Maybe a small break would not hurt.

_ **Excerpt from 1x22 - The Games That Play Us**_

_[Outside Haley's House]_

(Peyton drops Haley off. Nathan is waiting for her in the rain)

_HALEY: Nathan, you're soaked. What are you doing? _

_NATHAN: I just went for a run to clear my head, I guess this is where I ended _

_up. Look, Haley, the picture of Peyton didn't mean anything, okay? _

_HALEY: It did to me. Clearly you still have feelings for her. _

_NATHAN: I saved that picture back when we were still dating. The other _

_ones too, you can go back and look. Her web cam has even been in her _

_closet for months. _

_HALEY: Why didn't you tell me that last week? _

_NATHAN: Because, I should have deleted those images a long time ago. I _

_just felt bad because I didn't do it. Besides, Haley, I don't want Peyton. I _

_want you. _

_HALEY: Is that it? _

_NATHAN: You know, my pride says yeah, that's it. Just walk away and let _

_Haley deal with the fact that she's clearly threatened by a sexual relationship. _

_But my heart says, just forget about your pride you idiot. You love this girl. _

_And even if you're going to catch pneumonia, your #%$ is going to stand out _

_here in the rain till you convince her to forgive you. So come on, Hales, just _

_meet me half way here? _

_HALEY: Why should I? _

_NATHAN: Because I'm sorry. Because I love you. And Because you're _

_looking really hot standing out here in the rain, and I'm thinking, I have to kiss _

_you. _

_HALEY: Well, if you have to. (They start kissing) _

_**End Excerpt**_

The kisses intensify and they embrace one another, but this is not the time for lovemaking. There is still a basketball game and Haley's parents are near.

_**Excerpt from 1x22 - The Games That Play Us**_

_[Nathan's Apartment] _

_(Nathan and Haley run into his room wet and grab towels) _

_NATHAN: Want a towel? _

_HALEY: Yes. Well that was a nice walk. (Nathan takes off his shirt and sits _

_on the bed) _

_NATHAN: Yeah. (Haley stops and watches him) What? (She takes off her _

_shirt) Haley. _

_HALEY: No, it's okay. It's okay. (She kisses him and they lie down) _

_**End Excerpt**_

She wants to demonstrate her love. Haley is no longer scared of what might happen after consummation. She is sure of her love and she is sure of Nathan's love for her. She becomes more aggressive than she has ever been in regard to sex.

Nathan is unsure. He feels like he has been pushing her to this since the day he first saw her by the creek and heard her beautiful voice. Nathan pushes away, stands up, and walks across the room, clearly turned on as Haley can see his cock straining against his clothes.

"I don't want to be that guy with you. I love you and I can wait," he said.

Haley's feelings were hurt. She had put herself out there and Nathan censured her actions. She got up from the bead angrily and shouted, "I am here, touch me, make me yours. Unless I really am not enough and you do need a porn star!"

She begins walking toward him with purpose and he meets her halfway. The heat is palpable as he turns her around facing away from him. He kisses down her neck and presses his cock into her back. He caresses her breasts and pinches her nipples.

Their need is urgent as he pushes her towards the bed still face down. He presses her into the mattress with a commanding force.

He reaches in front of her and begins to use his finger, rubbing and delving into the folds of her already wet twat. He nestles his thick straining monster between her finely plumped cheeks.

There is no lubrication needed as he has already expelled some pre-cum. She squeezes her lovely ass around his rod as he begins sliding it back and forth.

He continues to stroke her flower and the crushing of staff against her buxom ass builds to a peak of pleasure as they both erupt simultaneously. Shuddering and fluids immersed, they are in the afterglow of satisfaction.

He is still atop her back and she can feel the sticky substance between her cheeks.

He rolls off of her and pulls her into his strong embrace. He kisses the top of her head.

"I love you," they both whisper.

Haley drifts to sleep contented in her lover's arms.

Nathan is left awake to ponder. He needs to make sure that his cure is with him always. So he begins planning his next move.

He can no longer debase her. He will give his love her dream, his siren would not have "sex" until her wedding night. He holds her in his arms and waits.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The creators own One Tree Hill. Beware a very ardent scene reflecting how I feel Nathan and Haley's first time happened as they walked into their honeymoon suite. If only everyone's first time was as magical. I sure wish mine could have been half as lovely. Thanks to othfangir**__**l,**__**southernbangel, and guests for the reviews. You made me feel less like a pervert. I live for more reviews so… **__**Please read and review. I remain as always…confuzed1978**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Haley fell asleep much earlier than he after their passionate and desperate encounter. She basically told him that she was ready to have sex with him. Nathan was unable to resist her touch and the boiling over of oppressed feelings was unbearable, but he was able to restrain himself from entering Haley.

Haley branded her skin with a "23" for him, but her smile, her eyes, her beautiful body, and her heart are forever branded on his soul. Nathan feels that he was reborn on the day he first heard the song of his nymph. Gone forever is the self-absorbed Nathan.

Looking for redemption and a way to cement their love forever, Nathan will marry his Haley. He knows that marrying when you're in high school does not make sense for most people, but all that makes sense to him is the breathlessness and anticipation to ask Haley to be his mate.

He is growing impatient and anxious as he watches her sleep. She is expelling small breathes and has a sensual smile on her resting face. He hopes that she is dreaming of him.

Nathan's only wish is to evince his love to Haley. Nothing else matters, not what his parents, friends, or Tree Hill thinks, only Haley.

"My girl, my nymph, my cure," he thinks.

Nathan is frightened and his stomach feels tight and clenched as he waits for his love to awaken. His mind is racing as he prepares what words to say to Haley. He knows that there will be no return from his question once it is asked.

_**Excerpt from 2x01 - The Desperate Kingdom of Love**_

_NATHAN: (whispering) I could love you forever._

_HALEY: So could I._

_NATHAN: You're my family now Haley. The truest thing I have. I never wanna lose you._

_HALEY: You won't._

_(Nathan looks at her, debating whether to say something.)_

_HALEY: What?_

_NATHAN: Marry me._

_HALEY: (smiles, embarrassed, thinking he's joking.) Stop it._

_NATHAN: What, would you?_

_HALEY: Oh you're embarrassing me. (Sits up.)_

_NATHAN: Why not?_

_HALEY: Because…we're in high school._

_NATHAN: So what? I'm emancipated._

_HALEY: Is this about sex, because I wanna wait?_

_NATHAN: No, I can see you caving on that one already._

_HALEY: (laughs) Well maybe so. Nathan, couples don't get married in high school._  
_It's just…it's not normal._

_NATHAN: So? I'm not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal and to be_  
_honest with you Haley, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you. (pause) I'm_  
_serious._

_HALEY: I know you are._

_NATHAN: OK, so I'll say it again. I could love you forever._

_HALEY: Nathan, so could I but-_

_NATHAN: So then why can't forever start today?_

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan waits, holding his breath for her answer. Her body tenses next to him. His stomach is plummeting and his heart feels like it has ceased to pump. No more will he have the light of Haley in his life, if she says no. He cannot lose her.

Grasping her hand to his chest, she turns to face him with moist eyes.

"My life, my heart, my soul…Nothing works right without you."

Haley can no longer resist the pull of needing Nathan in her life. He will be her husband. To answer his question, her lips find his and they tenderly kiss.

All the while that Haley slept, Nathan had made plans. He knew that his girl would want approval from her parents, but Nathan knew that he somehow needed to convince them for Haley. He also knew that marrying Haley could not happen without their permission.

Later after the reality of Nathan's proposal sunk in, Haley realized that they somehow needed to get permission from her parents, she became more scared than she had felt when she wondered about Nathan's motives earlier in their relationship. More frightened than perhaps ever. The only thing that could make it scarier was if her parents decided to dress up as clowns when they had the discussion. She expressed her fears and uncertainty about her parents to Nathan.

"Nothing scares me more than the thought of living another moment without you. We will be together in whatever form that we need to be. If they won't give us permission, I can wait. It will be hard, but I can do it," Nathan said.

"For a jock, you sure seem to always say the most beautiful things," Haley replies.

Hands intertwined as they walk to the James' household.

Jimmy and Lydia James had married young and were also forward thinking. Nathan and Haley were frightened as her parents debated about whether to let two kids get married or not. Lydia was a crusader for them as she remembered her feelings about Jimmy when she was so young.

Jimmy was reluctant, but was easily swayed by his wife for how could he argue with how his life had turned out? His only wish was for his children to find happiness just as he had.

_**Excerpt from 2x01 - The Desperate Kingdom of Love**_

_[EXT. TREE HILL BEACH - MORNING]_

_(Haley and Nathan are standing on a beach with a priest and Haley's parents._  
_Nathan slips a ring onto Haley's finger.)_

_NATHAN: Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim_  
_but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley._  
_(Haley smiles.)_

_PRIEST: (o.s) And now, Haley, please repeat after me; I Haley, take you Nathan._

_HALEY: (Smiles at her parents.) I, Haley, take you Nathan._

_PRIEST: To have and to hold, from this day forward._

_**End Excerpt**_

Mr. and Mrs. James looked on with nostalgia as they remembered their wedding day. They knew that the young couple would have hardships to face in the coming years, but were confident that Nathan and Haley could handle life together.

The beautiful ceremony ended. Bird seed rained on them as the young couple so full of joy and love walked to car to begin their new life together as one. A tear escaped Lydia's eye as she said, "You were lovely to let them use your car tonight."

"He better never hurt her," Jimmy said.

"I think they are going to make it," Lydia countered.

"Of that I have no doubt. I meant my car. I just got it painted," he said as a smile crossed his face.

Lydia smiled and they began laughing together as they walked back to her car. A beginning for Nathan and Haley and possibilities for something new in the James' life were in their thoughts as they drove to their empty home.

_**Excerpt from 2x17 - Something I Can Never Have**_

_[INT. JAMES SCOTT APARTMENT – FRONT DOOR – DAY]_

_(The door opens.)_

_NATHAN: Well, we're gonna do this the right way. (Nathan enters, carrying Haley in.) Now, since I couldn't get the fancy honeymoon suite…_

_HALEY: Um-hum. (She kicks the door closed.)_

_NATHAN: …I figured I could, you know, at least carry you across our one bedroomed threshold._

_(He sets her down and Haley gasps loudly. She stares at the apartment, speechless. There are candles everywhere, including in a parallel line that leads to the bedroom. White rose petals are strewn across the floor. She puts a hand to her heart.)_

_HALEY: Oh my god!_

_NATHAN: I wanted everything to be perfect. I know you didn't get your dream wedding, or your dream honeymoon-_

_HALEY: -I got my dream guy._

_NATHAN: Well, yeah, you did get that. (Kisses her.)_

_(She looks around the room again, in awe. She looks at the open bedroom door with a sign reading 'HONEYMOON SUITE: DO NOT DISTURB'.)_

_HALEY: (Looks at Nathan and then walks forward.) Honeymoon suite, huh? (Prances forward.)_

_NATHAN: (Sighs) Listen, we don't have to do anything, alright? It's not why I married you._

_HALEY: (Laughs) You gotta be kidding me. (She kisses him and drags him into the room by his tie.)_

_NATHAN: Oh, what've I gotten myself into?_

_(Haley laughs and slams the door shut. The sign falls off.)_

_**Excerpt ends**_

As the newlyweds embrace at the closing of the door, silliness fades to excitement. Nathan lowers his head to kiss his bride on her juicy lips. He traces her plump lips with his tongue and then presses it into her mouth.

Hands begin roaming over one another as she unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off of his shoulders. She runs her hands across his strong shoulders, down his beautiful pectorals and then to the sexiest stomach she would ever see.

Nathan is becoming hot and heavy as his stiffness begins to feel uncomfortably constrained in his pants. In this moment, he must refocus his thoughts, this is Haley's real first time and he wants to make it perfect for her. This time will be about Haley and not about Nathan's needs.

Her hair was beautiful atop her head in sexy curls. She pushes back slowly away from him and begins unpinning her hair slowly as it tumbles around her. Nathan is speechless as she sways to the soft music in the background.

She turns around and lifts her hair in a silent demand for him to unzip her dress. Nathan presses sweet kisses along her collarbone and neck as he unzips the dress.

"I'll be right back," Haley whispered.

Anticipation and trepidation are foremost in Nathan's thoughts as he begins removing his clothes. He does not remove his boxer briefs as he sits on the bed waiting for Haley.

Haley returns to their bedroom and the soft light from the setting of the sun outlines her beautiful face. As Nathan's gaze travels lower he sees her beautiful hair curling seductively near her perfect breasts and he notices the lingerie.

She is wearing ivory, the same color of the lingerie he bought for her during the date that Brooke set up for them. This lingerie is not as demure. Ivory is quick becoming one of Nathan's favorite colors. It is subtle and elegant while enhancing Haley's skin tones and beauty with magnificent results.

She is standing in the doorway as Nathan's mouth feels dry. The ivory negligee is sheer and it spans across her pert breasts and skims down to end near mid hip. He admires the swelling of her breasts and her hips. Her waist is small. Her skin is firm and he sees her breasts through the translucent fabric. Her pink nipples are small pebbles rubbing seductively against the bodice.

Blue orbs, mist over in dazed delight, traveling slowly down. His sexy stare finds the panties that she is wearing just as see through as the top. He can see her pussy small and tucked neatly away. The lips are covering a secret that only Nathan will ever know.

He leans back and rests his elbows on the bed. As he leans back, Haley can make out each ripple of his tensed muscles and feels a twinge in her loins.

She turns around to shut the door behind her and Nathan raises back up as he sees that her panties are actually a thong. Her beautifully bouncing mounds hug the string between her cheeks seductively. His dick is pressing forward almost painfully aching to be inside of Haley.

He leaves the bed and pulls Haley against his hard and demanding body. Each feel a jolt as they touch.

His hands sweep allover, her hands brush over his chest as he lifts her and carries her swiftly to the bed.

Wet, beautiful kisses are both dangerously tender and frantic, simultaneously. Sighing and moaning as Nathan pulls at the lingerie in his aroused state. He is not able to control himself as he becomes frustrated at not being able to get to her breasts.

Haley raises up and lifts the ivory top over her head and her breasts spring out from the fabric. Nathan fervently attends to her aching bosom and pulls her sensitive flesh into his mouth. Twinges had long turned to liquid heat in Haley's loins as her lover continues the worshiping of her body.

Kisses tracing down her abdomen, he places his lips on her vagina through the transparency. He breathes in the scent of her as he grasps the panties and deftly pulls them down. His mouth returns to her widely opened legs. Her thighs are as soft as her pussy. He begins to prod and part her pussy lips with his tongue.

Haley is slowly moving her hips in circles toward Nathan's tongue. He raises her legs over his shoulders to better accommodate Haley's need. He is deft at stimulating her clit. His large hands palm and squeeze her buttocks as she moves against his face.

"I need you, Nathan," she says.

Nathan withdraws his face from her thighs and moves up her body. He quickly removes his boxer briefs. He isn't sure if he should kiss her on the mouth and begins to kiss her breasts and neck. Haley spreads her thighs and grabs his face for a kiss as he slides over top of her.

His tip can feel the slippery snatch and begs to be pressed into her waiting hole. He hesitates as she continues to moan.

He places a palm on the side of her face and her eyes open. Blues look deeply into browns as he guides his colossal prick into the opening. She lifts her legs a little higher as she feels her small unused hole stretch to accommodate him.

He has pressed the tip forward and has not hit her barrier. She tenses at the wait, but relaxes a little as Nathan says, "I love you."

He is sliding slowly forward and Haley's body is feeling stretched and uncomfortable from the intruder in her body. Their eyes are locked as her grabs one of her hands in his and he thrusts through the barrier. Haley's eyes widen as the pain and uncomfortable sensations intensify and feels like she is being broken apart at his size.

He does not move his member which is protesting at the stillness. They lie interlocked and joined as Nathan caresses and kisses Haley's face. She is trying to hold back tears as she is stretched to the limit. Her passage is tight, but anatomy is made to accommodate even a penis of Nathan's size.

She is tiny and compact, but Nathan can still feel the wetness flowing from her. He begins to kiss her again slowly and then with more determination as he rubs her breasts.

As he hears Haley begin to moan again, he slowly begins to move his penis again. Haley is unaware that Nathan has held back some of his length. The pain recedes and pleasure returns and he begins to stroke his thick length in and out of her slowly.

With each pull, Haley's pussy grips his dick with sweet tenseness. He pulls deliberately out, never leaving her completely, until the tip is almost removed from her luscious passage. With each almost withdraw, her body regrets his removal and then beckons for him to press himself forward again.

He starts the descent again, each time placing more of his length inside of her. He feels pulsing and clenches around his root during each slow stroke. He continues with these actions until he is able to slide his whole self into her waiting hole. By this time Haley's thighs are stretched far and wide and she is beginning to match his movements with her own.

They begin to increase their pace and Nathan watches Haley close her eyes. He watches her as he continues to slide in and out, careful not to hurt her further. She raises her legs even more and Nathan fells like he will not be able to hold back much longer. He closes his eyes as well and pumps his swollen thick member deep within Haley.

Haley feels like she is a knot becoming untied as her wetness increases and her body feels like it is on fire. Through the pounding in Nathan's ears and over his own moans, he hears Haley's whimpers as she moves below him in unison with his maneuvers.

He opens his eyes and sees an aroused blush across Haley's lovely face, eyes closed. Lips parted, tongue pushing out from the corner, moans escaping with each ragged breath. He knows that she is on the border of ecstasy and it is his only job to get her there.

He moves the angle in which he is crushing down inside of her so that as he pushes down, her button is treated to excruciatingly perfect contact as his member presses down. He continues to increase rhythm and Haley's body is opening further to him.

The pace becomes frenzied as her body coils most heartbreaking beautiful around his rigidness. Clenching, turns to quivering from within her core. Nathan increases his thrusts with vigor. In and out, he feels pulsing around his cock and he rides her as fast and with abandon as his he feels his balls slapping against her. Grunting and sweet moans tangle together.

Their crescendo of song, reaches its highest point and they race to complete the ultimate pleasure. Her pussy clenches his cock and wetness erupts as his cock starts to swell even more before eruption. She is now raking her fingernails across his back. Thrusting savagely as he explodes into her tight quivering pussy. The sensations continue to pulse through her as he finishes. She feels his cock jerk inside if her as he continues to spill himself in her passage.

They are both out of breath as he remains inside his home. They open their eyes as blues meet browns again. Sweet kisses replace the urgency of the passion that was just completed. His dick is still hard as he slowly withdraws himself.

He knows that she must be sore and he kisses her as he tells her that he will be right back.

Haley is basking in the afterglow of rapture when Nathan returns to the room with a warm wet washcloth.

She becomes embarrassed as she realizes his intent. He gently pushes her thighs apart and begins to clean her with the soft cloth. He lovingly washes away the blood and his seed so that she is fresh again.

After she is clean, he places a kiss on her nether lips and then a chaste kiss on her forehead as he pulls her close into his arms. She is overwhelmed by his gentleness as she feels his still hard cock pressing against the soft skin of her leg.

She reaches to stroke his still excited member and he stops her.

"You are too sore. This is new for you and I don't want to hurt you," Nathan says.

Haley withdraws her hand, embarrassed by her wantonness.

"We have a lifetime together, forever, and I want to spend the rest of it making you happy," Nathan said in response to her timidity.

Haley encouraged again by his sentiment said, "Then make be happy again. Why can't forever start today?"

She placed her slight hand on his growing bulge and began to caress his hardness. He groans and pushes forward into her palm eager completely turned on by her sexy words.

She glides her hand up and down his shaft and marvels at his beautiful body and how his large member can fit inside her. She is sore, but beginning to moisten at the thought of him entering her again.

Nathan lies on his back, scared to touch her and scared not to. He promised himself that he would wait a few days before pestering Haley again as he wanted her to heal.

His staff cared nothing for his sentiment and continued to strain and grow stiffer, harder than granite.

Haley began placing dewy kissing on his neck and face. He still had not touched her when she gathers her courage and swings her legs over top to straddle him.

Nathan is tense as he waits to see what his Haley will do. She hovers over him and readies his dick near her slickness. She gradually begins lowering herself upon him.

She is tender and finishes her descent with trepidation. Nathan finally reaches toward her breasts and begins massaging them. Haley begins moving slowly and gently. Involuntarily, her pussy muscles grab at his cock and she realizes that she is able to control her pussy muscles around him.

She begins squeezing with small pulses and each time Nathan sighs with pleasure.

Her twat is becoming hotter and even slicker than before and it seems that her womanhood has forgotten the pain of her first time and only remembers the pleasure.

The pain does not fade completely, but builds into waves of bliss. Nathan is losing control during his love's slow and delectable torture. He begins to buck with a little more force with each deliberate move of Haley's snatch.

She finds a flow in her movements as Nathan touches her clitoris. She removes his hand and placed it on her breasts and he is compelled to follow her direction.

He softly pinches her nipples and grabs at them. When Haley moves a little faster, he moves his hands lower to grab her ass as she rides him. He grabs at her cheeks and holds tightly to her hips as they find a cadence together.

She is riding him fully now with hard abandon to her soreness, aware only her need. He presses himself and bucks fully into her pussy as she slams herself down and rises up, again and again.

The rhythm and pressure increases until Haley throws her head back and her breasts are wildly bouncing above her gyrating hips. She feels completely full and stretched. Nathan grabs her hips and helps guide her as she rides him to a final ecstasy.

Her body begins convulsing as he feels clenches and her flowing juice engulf his largeness. He bucks harder still until his erection finally erupts and she feels his warm creamy liquid shoot into her. She leans forward onto his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

His spent cock is still inside her and they both prefer to stay joined as long as possible.

"You will never hurt me," Haley vehemently says.

She is confident in their future. Hopes are strong. They have the desire to withstand all.

They lie together for many more moments still merged, not wanting or willing to leave the comfort of their cocoon. He begins to slowly harden again while still inside of her and they realize that the flames of their passion will not be damped this night.

Outside the world can wait, there is only Nathan and Haley.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters or anything associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. Thanks again to othfangirl for the lovely review and support for continuing my tale. Thanks to whomever the guest that reviewed also and edthefrog. Recognition to Trespassers William for the haunting lyrics. Playing during the scene, I felt no need to mess with perfection. I absolutely love the sound of this group and I never heard of them until watching **_**One Tree Hill**_**. Please read and review…I remain as always…confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Watching Haley sleep will become Nathan's most calming source through the coming years. His first morning as Haley's husband, he begins his silent watch and waits for her to open her brown eyes. Always and every day, Nathan wants to start his day thus.

Haley awakes after their glorious night together. Uneasiness creeps into unified minds as they realize that they must face the world. At least they will stand together under the same covenant.

Their bubble is invaded by news of Dan's heart attack. Haley is a born supporter, but becomes concerned at telling Nathan's parents about their marriage. Deb Scott is extremely upset over her part in Dan's heart attack and blows up about the marriage. They have been married a brief time and adversity is already at their door.

_**Excerpt from 2x01 - The Desperate Kingdom of Love**_

_FADE IN:_

_[INT. NATHAN'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING]_

_(Nathan walks into his apartment and finds a tearful Haley.)_

_NATHAN: (concerned) Haley. What's wrong?_

_HALEY: (crying) Um…I was just alphabetizing our CD's (Takes CD's off the table)_  
_and um…we don't have any doubles. Not one._

_NATHAN: (He sees that she had taken off her wedding ring and put it onto a CD case.)_  
_So what?_

_HALEY: So, 'Natalie Merchant' after 'NAS' and 'Wilco' before the 'Wu-Tang Clan'?_

_NATHAN: (shrugs) So you listen to crummy music. I can live with that._

_HALEY: (sadly) We made a mistake Nathan._

_NATHAN: Haley-_

_HALEY: No. I'm-I'm not ready for this. I just, I just really wanna go home to my_  
_room (Starts dumping CD's in boxes.) You know, I'm not a wife; I'm not even a senior!_

_NATHAN: Haley. Haley, listen this is not a mistake._

_HALEY: (crying) How can you be sure because there is nobody that thinks this thing_  
_can work._

_NATHAN: I do. (He picks up her wedding ring.) I promise you Haley. I will always_  
_be there for you, I will always protect you. OK? (Haley nods slightly.) I will_  
_always protect you. Always. (He puts the ring back onto her finger.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Haley rejoices at Nathan's words. There is not sound breeching their ears except the rushing of blood through veins. An outsider would hear the music of Haley's CD as it plays…

_I love__you more than I should__  
__So much more__than is good for me__  
__More than is good__Oh, the timing is cruel__  
__Oh, I need and don't want to need__  
__More than I should…_

Nathan is grasping Haley's ringed hand over his heart. Misty and hopeful, her eyes are wide. She mouths, "I love you." The only witness to their profession is the breeze softly rushing through the windows and across their bodies.

_I am falling, say my name__  
__And I'll lie in the sound__  
__What is love but whatever__  
__My heart needs a round__  
_

_Oh, my sheet is so thin__  
__So I say I can't sleep because__  
__It's so very cold__  
_

_But I know what I need__  
__And if you were just near to me__  
__Would you go?_

_I am falling, say my name__  
__And I'll lie in the sound__  
__What is love but whatever__  
__My heart needs a round__  
_

_I am falling, say my name__  
__And I'll lie in the sound__  
__What is love but whatever__  
__My heart needs a round__  
__And it needs you too much now…_

Grounded to the floor, hand over Nathan's chest, they are like statues frozen. As the song fades away and another begins, inertia is pushed away by the sweet movement of Nathan's hand as he gathers his love.

Swaying and tightly pressed together, Haley lifts her face for a kiss. She purses as he leans down for an intricate kiss, first slow and steady and then deepening. The kiss courses through their bodies from lips to toes. The kiss is fathomless as Haley begins to stroke his chest.

"I'm content to be here with you as my wife. You don't have to…" Nathan starts to say.

Haley interjects, "Please, I need you…"

Carried far and away from the problems of life, revisiting their own personal haven, Nathan and Haley confirm their bond once more.

Night evaporates and daylight creeps in to shine on outside issues with attempts to make them doubt their choices. Haley is sometimes thrown by the words of others, but Nathan is strong and sure about his love for Haley. He has no doubts as they forge ahead.

Most think that Haley is pregnant, Nathan does not try to explain. It matters not what others think, only what he and Haley know and believe. He is turned on by his feisty Haley as she takes a stand against Deb at their wedding party thrown by their friends.

Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and other friends slowly recognize the strength in their relationship. Nathan's right hand goon, Tim, is feeling left out, and bachelor/bachelorette parties are planned.

Fear returns as Haley worries about Nathan being in the same room with a stripper. Haley gains some sexy education and ends up having a great time at her party with the girls. Tim is arrested and after everyone leaves, the late stripper shows up and propositions Nathan.

Nathan is more gentlemanly than necessary when dealing with the stripper and this makes her want to sleep with him more. Nathan's reserve and love for Haley is absolute and no one will make him turn from her. This is a huge milestone for Nathan as he turned down hot and anonymous sex without any reservation. He waits for his love to return to their apartment.

_**Excerpt from 2x03 - Near Wild Heaven**_

_[INT. HALEY AND NATHAN'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM – EVENING]_

_(Nathan walks into his and Haley's bedroom. The lights are off and he's looking a little nervous. He takes his shirt off and walks up to the bed.)_

_NATHAN: I want you._

_(Camera switches to show that he's talking to Haley.)_

_HALEY: (Shaking her head in awe.) God I love you._

_(Nathan shakes his head slightly, pushes her back on the bed and kisses her.)_

_HALEY: How was the stripper?_

_NATHAN: Pretty good; at NBA Live. (Haley laughs.) Other than that, I had no interest in her. I actually had to ask her to leave. (Haley laughs again.) How was the shower?_

_HALEY: Um…it was educational._

_NATHAN: Oh yeah? What'd you learn?_

_HALEY: What I already knew. You are the one that I want._

_NATHAN: Yeah, me too. (She kisses him and gets off the bed.) Hey, where you going?_

_HALEY: Well, you know how I said tonight was educational? (Picks up the bag.) Honey, you're gonna love the homework. (Slinks off into the bathroom and closes the door. Nathan's lost.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Awaiting Haley, Nathan tries to visualize what might be about to happen. The reality far exceeds any of his thoughts as his siren returns to him. His head pops up from resting on the mattress in wonder as he sees her costume.

An inviting twitch of her lips and a demeanor in her eyes, foretell the night ahead of Nathan. His penis is already jerking slightly against his thigh and boxer briefs as he beholds the vision before him.

_Siren…_His gaze touches at her feet and works up to her lovely face. Legs incased in black sheer stockings that stop at a lacy cuff on each shapely thigh held up by garters. The straps of the garter rise to a piece of satin encircling her lush hips.

And just below, the garter belt, sheer black panties cover her nether region. There is a seam to mark the part in her vagina. Her diminutive waist is soft and bare. Satin and sheerness make a lovely pair as her chest is covered in a corset that pushes her breasts up into dunes of soft flesh. There is a small gathering of lacy black that edges the top of the corset. Her tits are voluminous and as she moves the tops of her pink areolas peep provocatively.

Her hair is down and curling prettily around her face and shoulders. She walks over to the CD player and puts in some sexy music. He notices that she is wearing shiny black heels that make her calf muscles look delicious. Her ass is fine and round, he is glad that the extra tone from her shoes has not hampered the jiggle he craves. Nathan is unaware of the words of the song, no spoken word is necessary as he understands her body language completely. The lyrics of Haley's body hum...touch me…consume me…enter me.

Nathan begins to move from the bed and his siren looks over her shoulder and shakes her head as if to say no. He remains on the bed, but his body screams to be near to hers.

His siren leans against the dresser and wiggles herself so that her buns shake perfectly. He loves how the thong separates her cheeks. He is focused on her ass as she turns around and begins a sensual dance for him alone.

Her hands are pulling through her hair as she mimics the moves that she learned at her bachelor party. Nathan has seen strippers, before tonight even and there is something clinical about the way they move. Haley's motions are pure precocious intent as his siren leaves all other women in the dust. Nathan is lost in the spectacle.

She leans back on the dresser and demurely sits on the edge. Legs pressed together. He is excited to see her pussy and the wetness through the sheerness.

She lazily opens her legs to reveal her pink fully exposed as the panties are crotch-less. Nathan is teetering on the boundary as she continues to perform. Down from the dresser she pulls a chair from the bedroom desk and continues her mating dance.

She finally calls Nathan to her with a motion of the hand and a look. He makes his way to her. She pushes his boxer briefs down his legs and he steps out of them quickly. His beautiful cock unfurls out of his underwear. She instructs him to sit.

She lords over him, not allowing him to touch her as she dances and grinds over him. Her hands have free reign over his body. Nathan is sweating, his cock jerks, sliding her pussy over it with sweet force. She pushes her breasts further out of the corset and allows him to put his lips over her nipples.

Haley is drenched as she turns and grinds him with her back to him. She allows him to capture her mounds from behind. He kisses her neck and squeezes her tits firmly and then more roughly.

She is gasping and turns around throwing her legs wide over him in the chair. Tightness as she sheaths him from tip to base. She moves her hips slowly and deliberately. She continues with her movements until she knows that Nathan is close. She reaches down underneath and pulls his balls slightly as she slides off of him. His dick is throbbing with need as she walks to the bed and gets on her knees.

She opens her legs so that he can see her hairless wonder waiting to take him in again. He moves to her with cock in hand. He thrusts with might into her.

He feels even bigger that other times in this position as he grabs her hips. He is pounding into her and Haley can feel his balls banging against her twat. He has forgotten about the worry of being too rough with her and Haley is completely ready to cum.

Her tits are bouncing back and forth with each in and out. Her walls feel like home and are slick and wet as he continues to bang. When he is ready to go, he feels her pussy pulsing around him. He increases his strokes and reaches forward to squeeze the soft flesh of her breasts. His cock shudders magnificently and he cums with a force.

He fills her with his cum and she feels the liquid dripping out of her as he removes himself from her. She is still on her knees as he lays on the bed next to her panting. He pulls her next to him and he falls asleep in the comfort of Haley's presence.

Haley feels safe and beloved in her husband's arms as she watches him lovingly.

Over the next weeks, bodies never tire of one another. Nathan is full of love and tenderness and decides to buy a keyboard for Haley to practice her music. Haley loves the gift, but knows how careful they must be with their money. Money problems arise.

Nathan is sure of his wife's talent and wants to foster not smother her promise. He is already working at Dan Scott motors and his mechanic suit evokes fantastical role play with Haley.

"So ma'am, your engine is in need of a complete overhaul."

"How much will that cost? I don't have much money," Haley replies.

"I think we can work something out," as Nathan unzips his overalls and lifts Haley on the kitchen counter.

He bunches her jean skirt to her waist and pulls her panties to the side as his dick forces its way inside. A quick romp and then a slow and meaningful one, days and nights are full of physical contentment.

As their bond seals further, their friends, even Tim, accept and understand the unshakable quality of their love. Fun and fancy free times are peppered throughout the first glow of their union.

Nathan encourages Haley to sing and share her gift with others. He rejects the opportunity to attend an elite basketball camp in hopes to be near to and support his wife. She is reluctant, but finally relents.

The stage fright is potent as Haley agrees to sing at _Tric. _Peyton is also sure of her talent and wants her to sing at Karen's club. When Chris Keller refuses to sing, Haley steps in and she basks in the adoration of the crowd.

Nathan looks on with pride. He is concerned when Chris verbalizes his lust for Haley. Nathan strives to be supportive, painfully so, as he worries about the future. He fears that Haley will yearn for a life with someone else and that he offers not enough. He is frightened of Chris Keller having something in common with Haley that he doesn't.

Nathan is sure about his love, but will soon live to rue the day Chris Keller walked into their lives.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters or anything associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. Gratitude to **_**othfangirl**_** and **_**southernbange**_**l for taking the time to read. Haley sings one of the most beautiful songs by **_**U2, One**_**. Please enjoy! I remain as always…confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Pride in everything Haley, fills his thoughts and motivates his every move. Whatever decisions, no matter how small, are meticulously made to ensure Haley's safety and comfort. He will protect his cure with all, the threat of illness is imminent if he should ever lose his cure.

Nathan is very jealous of Chris Keller for the music he can make with Haley. The only song Nathan composes has his heartbeat instead of rhythm and sighs in place of notes. A song ends, but never the echo of his eternal love for his cure.

He lives in bliss almost unaware, but still wary of Keller. While seeking to keep his cure from Keller, another person threatens their marital bliss. A girl with a scorpion tattoo appears at their apartment.

The scorpion introduces herself as Taylor James, Haley's sister. As she bends over Nathan has a flash of recognition when he sees her tattoo.

_**2 years prior…**_

_Nathan is drunk and crazy excited. He is so good at basketball that as a freshman, he has been moved to varsity. He knows that Tree Hill knows greatness and he is it. He is drinking, harder than ever before, partying with older kids, and girls surround him._

_A senior girl with blond hair and a naughty smile saunters his way. _

"_What's up, Big Shot?" she says._

_She is holding two shots in her hands and places one between her tits. Nathan is excited as he leans down and removes the glass with his mouth and sucks it down._

"_Hmmmm…guess you're ready to play with the big girls," she purrs._

_She turns and just above the waist of her low cut jeans, he spies a tattoo of a scorpion._

"_I'd like her to sting me," he hears Tim say in the background._

_Nathan smirks and follows her to a room. He closes the door behind him and starts shedding his clothes. He is only a freshman and he can't wait to fuck this girl. It will be the first time of many. He has fooled around a lot already, but this will be his first real fuck._

_He grabs at the girl and they kiss violently. His first time is rough and the girl seems to enjoy it. Her clothes fall off quickly and she kneels on the bed and looks over her shoulder. She throws a condom over her shoulder. He opens the pack like he has done it many times before and secretly hopes that he can put it on with no problem. _

_Nathan's body knows what to do and he enters her with a violent thrust. She is wet and waiting for him, waiting for probably any guy, "but she got me," he thinks._

_He is pumping will all his might and the blonde is making sounds like she is enjoying it. When he ejaculates, he collapses on her and he hears clapping behind his head._

_He did not hear the door open while he was busy. He quickly covers himself as he sees his varsity teammates in the room with him._

_Confusion sets in as Nathan tries to understand what is happening._

"_Nice going, Scott. You initiated another one, Taylor," one of the senior basketball player says._

"_I'm not sure if this one was a virgin. He lasted way longer than the thirty seconds you lasted, Chad," Taylor retorts._

_She rolls on her side and simply says, "There is a whole box, for old time's sake. Suit up, boys."_

_Nathan is already dressed as 5 of the varsity team move toward the bed. They begin kissing and caressing the girl. The condoms are opened and being rolled onto various cocks. He sees one guy naked and already starting to enter the girl anally as she slides down on top of him. She places her feet on his thighs and opens her legs while another cock starts slamming into her gash. A third guy puts his hard dick in her mouth. The other two guys are standing to the side, dicks in hand as they wait their turn._

_Nathan is not into gangbangs, at least he doesn't think so. He leaves the room and as he is closing the door, he hears the scorpion say something._

"_After graduation I'm gone…Tree Hill is gonna miss me," she says as one guy explodes and another is stepping forward for his turn._

_With the door closed, Nathan realizes that he can't remember the girl's name. Her face was like mist and will be replaced with many girls' faces over the next few years. Many situations pass, names and faces forgotten, until he sees the tattoo again._

_**End flashback**_

The sting of the scorpion, paralyzes him at first and he is terrified of telling Haley. Taylor tries to draw Nathan away from Haley, but he will not falter. When he does tell Haley, a look of pure hurt crosses her features as tears slip from her eyes like condensation on a window pane.

Nathan eventually finds emails between Haley and Keeler. He believes her when she denies her attraction to Keller. He sees her wistful look as she watches the singers at _Tric_ one night when Keller returns.

Nathan knows that she will not be able to deny the lure of the road. She confesses a kiss was shared with Keller. No scorpion sting promising death could equal the excruciating pain within Nathan.

"My cure, my girl…not my girl? No, not just my girl…my wife!"

He gives her an ultimatum as he walks out the apartment door. A crack of thunder roars as lightening illuminates Nathan's inner pain, a look of utter despair.

Walking down the steps, rain drips from the dark sky with fierce intent. He is wet and cold and walking without purpose. He feels her presence before he sees her. She is soaking wet, chasing after him.

Nathan worked his way to the center of town and pulls her into a dark alley beside the liquor store. It is late and no one is around. The rain has eased a little, but her hair is drenched and her clothes are sticking to her.

He grabs her roughly and kisses her ripping her shirt and yanking at her pants. His need is urgent as he turns her to face the brick of the wall and she places her hand in front of her face. He is hurt and desperate, needing to eradicate his pain.

She is not scared of Nathan, only of the future and where they will be tomorrow.

Her pants are shredded in his anger. Haley's need to be one with Nathan is strong as she struggles with removing her underwear. He turns her and gazes into her chocolate eyes.

Anger fades to crucial passion when he sees his siren's lust. He braces an arm around her back so that she is not scraped by the brick of the wall. She wraps her naked limbs around him and he thrusts into her slow and hard. He is cupping her ass as he is moving her up and down over his rigidness. Her bra is slightly askew and her breasts bounce with each thrust.

They join together as one. As their ecstasy manifests, the act is complete. He slowly sets her down and kisses her sweetly on the lips. The salt of the rain mingles with pain.

He takes off his long shirt and covers his wife.

"Go home, Haley," he orders in a soft voice.

He walks away from her in the desolate aftermath of their lovemaking. He doesn't watch her as she begins to run toward the apartment.

After the rain, the dredging of life's mistakes weigh heavily on Nathan. He continues to walk for a long time, but the anger and hurt are still there. He spies the special spot where Haley first tutored him. He flashes on putting the Cracker Jack prize on his siren's arm.

Haley smiling, sexy looks, wearing her glasses, studying, loving him. She is his cure, always and forever. Searing ache as regret surfaces. He promised himself when he first saw her that he would have her with him. No one could make him turn from his nymph, not even she.

He races back toward the apartment to tell Haley to go on tour with Keller. He will tell that he didn't mean what he said. They could never be over.

The apartment is cold as he rushes through the door. His love is gone and the ache is bottomless. The only thing left is a bracelet and the scorpion.

***Cut to a scene of Haley walking to the bus station, thinking her marriage is done and that the sex in the alley was a poor goodbye to all the feeling and promise of a life with Nathan. Tears are rolling down her face splashing against the plaid of her jacket. As she is walking toward an uncertain future, she is singing with a quiet sadness…

_Is it getting better_  
_Or do you feel the same_  
_Will it make it easier on you now_  
_You got someone to blame_  
_You say..._

_One love_  
_One life_  
_When it's one need_  
_In the night_  
_One love_  
_We get to share it_  
_Leaves you baby if you_  
_Don't care for it_

_Did I disappoint you_  
_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth_  
_You act like you never had love_  
_And you want me to go without_  
_Well it's..._

_Too late_  
_Tonight_  
_To drag the past out into the light_  
_We're one, but we're not the same_  
_We get to_  
_Carry each other_  
_Carry each other_  
_One..._

_Have you come here for forgiveness_  
_Have you come to raise the dead_  
_Have you come here to play Jesus_  
_To the lepers in your head_

_Did I ask too much_  
_More than a lot_  
_You gave me nothing_  
_Now it's all I got_  
_We're one_  
_But we're not the same_  
_Well we_  
_Hurt each other_  
_Then we do it again_  
_You say_  
_Love is a temple_  
_Love a higher law_  
_Love is a temple_  
_Love the higher law_  
_You ask me to enter_  
_But then you make me crawl_  
_And I can't be holding on_  
_To what you got_  
_When all you got is hurt_

_One love_  
_One blood_  
_One life_  
_You got to do what you should_  
_One life_  
_With each other_  
_Sisters_  
_Brothers_  
_One life_  
_But we're not the same_  
_We get to_  
_Carry each other_  
_Carry each other_

_One...life_

_One_

Her song finishes as she nears Chris Keller and steps onto the bus. ****

Nathan is broken and bitter as he laments the loss of his wife. He waits for her. In his maddened state, Nathan begins acting more like his old self. He attempts to put up a wall between himself and everyone. He is a jerk at school and to Lucas. He does open up to Karen and verbalizes his fears.

"She's not coming back. What am I going to do?' Nathan says. _(2x14 - The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows)_

Lost faith in their love and desperate hope for its return leave 23 sullen. He is drinking and acting reckless. He is arrested and destroys Haley's keyboard as well as their wedding board. Nathan returns to the only thing that helped at all before Haley appeared to him. He turns to basketball.

His anger is showcased when his time capsule segment is recorded. Fragmented, dejected, the promise of a life united dashed, Nathan braces himself against the hurt. Sarcasm erupts through when Haley attempts to speak to him on the phone. Beneath the angst and the crushing loss, a speck of the dream remains.

Darkness engulfing, almost, but for a small beam pushing through the gloom. His mom, crazy and sad, urges him to fight for his love. Nathan rushes on the tail of hope, eluding despair. Driving and reminiscing about the beautiful and intimate times spent with his nymph. A sexy shower, a couple voicemail message, carrying his tiny wife across the threshold of their one bedroom abode. Some of the times, so small yet so poignant and beautiful. He can't live without these moments.

Fear of not having an always and forever eats at his soul as he notices that she is not using his name. He waits for his nymph in her dressing room.

_**Scene Excerpt from 2x17 - Something I Can Never Have **_

_(She runs on-screen and stops, shocked, when she sees Nathan sitting there.)_

_HALEY: (Whispering) Nathan, oh my god(!) What're you doing here?(!)_

_(Nathan turns to look at her and stands. He walks to her.)_

_(She smiles and guiltily pulls the fallen strap of her top up.)_

_NATHAN: I wanted to see you. (Haley smiles.) I needed to see you, I- (Pause as he doesn't know what else to say.)_

_HALEY: I'm so glad you did, (Hugs him.) I miss you._

_(Nathan hugs her.)_

_NATHAN: Listen, I asked you to marry me because I wanna spend my life with you. I still want that. (He lets go of her and stands back.) I love you, Haley._

_HALEY: (With that horrible look in her eyes.) I love you too._

_NATHAN: So I came here for you and I'll be here for you no matter what. (Haley smiles and he rushes on quickly.) I'll go with you on the tour, I'll wait for you, whatever you want me to do._

_(Haley's smile falls and she nods.)_

_NATHAN: I'm not giving up on us. (Pause) I'm not giving up on our marriage._

_(Haley closes her eyes, nodding, and laughs. She exhales forcefully.)_

_HALEY: (Takes a step back.) I don't know what to say. (Pause as she looks at the mirror.)_

_(Nathan turns to the mirror and looks at the pictures of Chris again.)_

_HALEY: Oh, no-no, Chris and I aren't together, I promise you. It's never been about that._

_(Nathan takes her hand and sees that she isn't wearing her wedding ring._

_NATHAN: (Looks at her hand for a while before dropping it.) You're not wearing your ring._

_HALEY: (Looks down and then up again. That look in her eyes is more pronounced.) (Whispering) I love you. (Exhales) Oh, I do, (Pause) but I feel like… maybe we rushed things a little bit (Nathan looks away, he knows what she's gonna say.) maybe I… I rushed things a little bit. We're so young and I wasn't ready for all this._

_(Nathan doesn't know where to look or what to do.)_

_HALEY: You and the music and… now it's all happening at once and… it's really hard (!)_

_(Nathan shakes his head.)_

_HALEY: I don't know if I can be… who you need me to be._

_NATHAN: All I want you to be is my wife (!) (Pause) Is it too much to ask?_

_(Haley tries to answer.)_

_BACKSTAGE GUY: Haley! (She closes her eyes and turns to look at him.) We're ready._

_(Nathan struggles with his emotions as he looks back at Haley.)_

_HALEY: (Shaking her head.) I have to go. (Nathan scoffs and looks away.) Um, god, can you just wait here and I will… meet you after the show and then… we can talk and,… (Puts her hands to her head.) I-I-I don't even- (Nathan frowns at her sadly.) I'm really happy that you came._

_(She rushes to him.)_

_HALEY: (Whispering) I love you. (Hugs him.) (Nathan inhales.) I love you. (Kisses his neck.)_

_STAGE GUY: (o.s) Please welcome back, Haley James!_

_(She lets go of Nathan and walks on-stage amidst cheers.)_

_(Nathan watches her, his face set and restrained.)_

_(Cut to Haley on stage, taking the guitar and looping the strap around her shoulders. She stands in front of the mic and looks back at Nathan. He doesn't smile.)_

_(The spotlight hits her and the crowd cheers louder. Haley smiles and begins to play. Cut back to Nathan as he stands and contemplates.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan watches his siren, and as the melodies escape from her, he notices that her hair is as honeyed as her notes. His siren is no longer his alone, she has grown into a star. He leaves the sound of the maddening concert. He leaves, dejected and ready to go home alone.

Driving, a million thoughts converge and he returns to the concert venue. Waiting and watching, he follows Haley to her hotel room, long after the autographs.

He can smell the melancholy. As Haley uses her keycard to unlock her door, he comes up behind her and forcefully pushes her into the room. She is scared and tries to scream until she realizes that it is Nathan. He grabs her with desperation and kisses her soundly.

"Nathan, I don't think…" she trails off as Nathan is pushing her clothing off of her body. Even though he is frustrated, he doesn't want to hurt her. He continues touching her until her protests melt away. Her center has turned molten. She remembered their last kind of rough sex and was turned on to have another session.

When both were completely nude, laying on the bed, he turned her face down, flat upon the bed. He spread her legs slightly and rammed his cock into her waiting vagina. She closed her legs and the slippery friction of his dick going in and out from behind was a delightful distraction from the pain and the loss.

Their joining is Nathan's prayer for her return. He gathers her into his arms and sleeps peacefully, still inside her, for the first time since she left.

Alone in the silence, his eyes open and see a note next to him the pillow.

_Dear Nathan,_

_I can't go back at least not right now. _

_Still I love you and my heart says we will be together again._

_Haley_

Nathan crumbles the note while an animalistic scream emits from him.

Regret and revenge fuel Nathan as he contemplates fucking Taylor to get back at Haley. He is an unfinished man, no longer capable of meaningless sex. Leaving the scorpion behind, Nathan attempts to evade life without his cure.

In weakness, he crashes a race car while visiting his Uncle Cooper. As darkness falls, he envisions a life different, but his cure is even in his dream taunting him. Everyone is worried about him. After his surgery, he is left with a scar, but he knows that he already had a scar, far deeper, not visible to anyone else.

He tells Haley not to rush to his bedside and pushes her to go after her dream.

An unraveled life ambushes Nathan when he returns to his lonely apartment. He hasn't paid his bills. His dad is pushing for an annulment.

Numbness threatens to overshadow the anger, but he again returns to basketball. He uses all the pain to rehabilitate himself. His scar bleeds and inside he braces himself to live.

Leaving the apartment, living without his cure, Nathan regresses. He blames Lucas for meeting Haley and withdraws from him. He moves back into his family home. He thought that Haley would be his only family from the day they married. How wrong he had been.

Opening the door to move the last of his belongings back home, ushers in the return of his wife. Haley is tearful and a desperate desire is apparent on her face.

There is no time to address their issues as they learn that his dad was involved in a fire. When the remnants of the fire remain, Dan is alive.

Nathan is turned on by Haley as she tries to rekindle their relationship. As painful and difficult as it is, he sends her way. He goes to _High Flyers_, leaving Haley unsure of where they stand.

Even in a world where Nathan and Haley are not whole, he cannot resist a small fraction of his cure. A perfect golden circle, never to bend, never to break, remains hidden beneath his clothes close to his heart.

Nathan is protective of his heart. He is sarcastic and caustic especially in regard to Haley. The school year begins and they continue to live apart. Nathan in his old house and Haley in their old apartment with Brooke. The hurt and anger remain, reminding him of Haley's betrayal of their love.

_**Scene Excerp****t from 3x03 - First Day on a Brand New Planet**_

_(Nathan and Haley walk through town slowly and silently.)_

_HALEY: (Sighs and breaks the silence.) I'm glad it's you that stopped by. Living with Brooke, you never know who's gonna come in for a late night booty call._

_NATHAN: (Uncomfortably) Look, um,… I've been doing some thinking about us. (Pause) About what we're gonna do, and, um,… I still have the annulment papers but-_

_(Haley looks away sadly and Nathan talks quickly.)_

_NATHAN: -if we get an annulment; that means that our marriage never happened. That'd be a lie. I mean, we had a lotta great times together, Haley. I don't wanna pretend like we didn't._

_HALEY: (Looking up at him.) Neither do I._

_(Nathan sighs.)_

_NATHAN: So, instead of an annulment, I've looked into a divorce._

_(He keeps his eyes away from Haley and on the ground. Haley stops as he continues walking. He pauses a few steps ahead of her and looks back.)_

_NATHAN: The state says we have to be separated for a year._

_HALEY: What- (Tries to find the words.) Uh,… what're you saying?_

_(She's struggling to get her head around it.)_

_NATHAN: I'm saying that I (Long pause.) think we should see what happens between now and then._

_HALEY: (Walks forward.) Nathan, I love you._

_(He looks down.)_

_HALEY: I know that we can work this out, and a year from now, things will be good for us again._

_NATHAN: Maybe… and maybe not. (Pause) I guess we'll just have to see._

_(Haley shakes her head disbelievingly.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

A glimpse of hope emerges when Nathan protects Haley from mean spirited and jealous girls at school. He continues to wear his ring on a necklace under his shirt like a yoke. He knows that he will never break free from his love of Haley.

He is unprepared when he sees Haley at a costume party. She is wearing a blonde wig and skin tight pants emphasizing her gorgeous ass. She is wearing heels. The cleavage is an insane vision. He watches her from behind his batman mask. He hurries to her as she clumsily trips over her heels and falls on her face. He lifts his small slip of a wife in his strong arms. Nothing ever felt as right as her tiny body pressed against him. His only regret is that he is wearing a stupid batman costume when he touches her. He wishes that he could feel her better, but his body still jumps in response to having her close.

Evolution takes time. Nathan goes to the one person he hates more than anything for help. He has no pride when it comes to Haley. Learning that she is blocked when composing, he goes to Keller. He needs Haley to be happy and fulfilled. He will not be the reason for her giving up on her music.

Nathan is picked by Haley in the fantasy boy draft. All of the cheerleaders, yes his Haley was now a cheerleader, were fighting over guys. Brooke devised a plan to draft the boys in hopes to quell the fights. Next, they would all go on dates.

During their date, Haley dresses in a black dress, hair pinned up, a vision of elegance. She tries so hard to recreate the magic of them. The magic was still there, just hidden. During the date when she thinks all is lost, Keller puts the moves on her for effect only. Nathan reacts with jealousy and Keller is proven right about Nathan's feelings for Haley.

Later, when they are alone, Haley tries again to remind Nathan of their beautiful start. They are standing on the balcony of their love nest and Nathan closes his eyes.

_**A vision of the past, less than a year, but feeling eons away…**_

_Heavy rain falls from the sky and his love is standing on the balcony of their apartment late at night. She is wearing a thin cotton shift and the moonlight dances through showing the beautiful silhouette of her body. Her hair is wild and frizzy from the humidity. He opens the door and she looks over her shoulder. He comes up behind her and embraces her, kissing her neck and then sucking on her earlobe. She turns and kisses him. He lifts her and sits her plump rear on the railing of the balcony. Pushing her slight gown past her thighs, he finds that she is not wearing any underwear. He pushes the elastic of his underwear down past his ass and enters her with a slow thrust. Seeking her center with painful slowness, he is overwhelmed with the softness of his wife. She wraps her legs around him and uses her hands to press herself more tightly to him. Their hips move deliciously, unhurried. Nathan has all the time in the world. Each time the pace begins to quicken. Pressing his face into her neck, the hard rain turns to a slower mist as their love raises into the atmosphere and flies away before returning back to the small balcony._

Nathan remembers everything. How could he ever forget any of those perfect and unique moments?

_**Scene Excerpt from 3x07 - Champagne For My Real Friends**_

_(Haley replaces the brick with the box now inside again. She's sad as she walks back to Nathan.)_

_HALEY: Thanks for tonight. (smiles sadly) So I know it's a little out-of-the-way, um,… actually, I promised Lucas that I would meet him afterward so we could… talk about how the dates went and stuff._

_NATHAN: (covering his disappointment) Yeah, yeah, I'll just, uh… take off. (smiles)_

_HALEY: OK._

_NATHAN: Listen, Haley, (pause) don't be worried about the beach… or our wedding spot._

_HALEY: I know, Nathan. I'm sorry (shakes her head) I just hate that it's all gone. You know, the trees and those little purple flowers and… (shakes her head some more)_

_(Nathan walks up to her and takes her hand.)_

_NATHAN: Here._

_(He puts a little purple wildflower on her open palm. Haley looks at it in wonder.)_

_NATHAN: The roots are still there._

_(She looks up at him.)_

_NATHAN: It just takes time. (pause as he looks down at the flower) Don't say I never gave you anything._

_(Haley smiles tearfully and puts her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugs her back and she holds on to the flower tightly.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

It is senior year, Nathan is the lead of the pack, but his mind is cluttered. It is difficult to focus on basketball as the season begins. Stupid ass Keller, gambled away the money Nathan gave him for Haley's recording time. A funny thing happened on the way with Keller to get the money back, he realizes that he doesn't quite hate Keller like he thought. He is an asshole, but there is a little more there. He contemplates his relationship with Haley and feels anger bubble up when Keller tells him that he kissed Haley again. A satisfying punch helps alleviate the pain. Nathan realizes that it is time to start the long descent home.

_**Scene Excerpt from 3x09 - How A Resurrection Really Feels**_

_[INT. SCOTT RESIDENCE – NATHAN'S BEDROOM – EVENING]_

_(Nathan is sitting on his bed. Haley walks in.)_

_HALEY: Hi._

_(She waves as she enters further.)_

_NATHAN: Hey, thanks for coming._

_HALEY: Yeah, thanks for calling me._

_(They're walking on eggshells.)_

_HALEY: (smiles and walks to him) What's wrong?_

_NATHAN: (beat) Your song is great, Haley. (pause) Chris played it from me. It's a… it's a long story but, uh,… it's really great. (smiles) I just wanted you to know that._

_HALEY: Oh, OK._

_(She's still confused as to why he called.)_

_NATHAN: My mom left… for good, I think._

_(That shocks Haley and she walks closer to him.)_

_NATHAN: Oh, and, apparently, my dad's the mayor now. (scoffs) So,… yeah, today really sucked ass._

_HALEY: (compassionately) Oh, Nathan, (climbs onto the bed) I'm so sorry._

_(He shakes his head and they look at each other for a while.)_

_NATHAN: You know, for most of my life, I would have gone through all this alone. (smiles) Then I met you, and I finally found someone I could depend on when life got like this… so I guess I called you… coz I wanted to know… if that was still there._

_HALEY: (heartfelt) Nathan, you can always call me. (pause) Always and forever. (grins)_

_(They sigh.)_

_HALEY: I wanna ask you something, um,… the night of the masquerade party, d-did we… did you kiss me?_

_(Nathan doesn't reply for a beat. He thinks.)_

_NATHAN: (kindly) Of course I did._

_(Haley smiles, relieved and they kiss.)_

_HALEY: (realizing) Oh, no you didn't._

_(Nathan laughs, bemused.)_

_HALEY: That kiss wasn't half as good as this one. (laughs and touches his face) But I love you for lying to me!_

_(They smile.)_

_HALEY: (whispering) Thanks for calling._

_(She kisses him on the cheek, gets off the bed and walks to his door.)_

_NATHAN: Haley!_

_(She stops and turns, smiling.)_

_HALEY: (leaning on the doorframe) Yeah?_

_NATHAN: Stay with me tonight._

_HALEY: (smiles relived) Oh, I was hoping you would say that._

_(They grin and Haley closes the door.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Kissing slowly with anticipation, Nathan strokes her face tenderly. These first kisses are like kindling and soon threaten to flare into an inferno. Of all the kisses throughout all time, this kiss was the most resplendent of all. Loving and sublime, tongues roll lightly against one another. Temperatures rise and Nathan notices a lovely pink hue of arousal across her features.

He takes his shirt off and his hidden love, never forgotten dangles above his love. A seductive and humbled smile curls from Haley's lips as she pulls him by the ring around his neck closer.

Blazing, his love for her will never falter. Kissing and fingertips grazing under her clothes, Nathan delicately removes her clothes.

His eyes will never weary of her form from her beloved face to her crooked little toe on her left foot, sweet perfection. Lips swollen and pursed, breasts round and firm, nipples erect, and a small waist are all delicious. Her stomach is slightly rounded and he loves the softness there. He loves the flare of her hips and her serious ass. Her pussy shaved and soft, neatly tucked secret lips, calls to his manhood. She spreads her legs and is waiting for him to lower himself.

His erection is unyielding and thick. Her aperture is juicy and his prick wants to invade her as quickly as possible. He remembers their first time and for him this is a renewal, a rebirth of their first time. He places his hand on her face and lifts. Browns drowning gaze into blues overflowing, tears sliding so slow. He presses himself into her cautiously. He fears that speed and roughness will hurt her. As he pushes further into her wetness, the tightness squeezes him just like the first time. Her pussy clamps around his staff. She was always tight around his largeness, but the time apart has allowed for her muscles to narrow. His giant is forcing its way in and Haley is breathing as heavily as he, the torture, so sweet and so still, becomes unbearable as her hips beg him to move.

Browns melt into blues as his dick slides fully into her. He feels the full impact of how tiny his siren is as his tip feels like it has hit a wall. Her inner muscles move around him as he painstakingly lifts his hips to slowly withdraw until his tip is at her opening again. He then repeats the slow movement over and over.

Haley is adrift as her body craves a complete and devastating thrust. Lifting her hips, she meets each of his thrusts. She lifts her toned legs and winds them around him. She runs her hands over the ripples in his back, flexing as he continues with each movement. Her hands reach down and cup his ass. She begins to urge him to go faster by squeezing and raking her fingernails across his muscular ass.

Nathan is pumping faster and harder. He is leaning over Haley on his elbows as he adds a sideways swirl to each thrust. She is feeling gloriously stretched. The ride is both smooth and familiar. Quickened by lust, the maddening smoothness changes to a demanding crush. The familiarity fades as Haley and Nathan ride toward a reincarnation of their former relationship.

Phoenix ascending from the ruins. Tendrils of urgency tighten their bodies as the speed increases. Nathan throws his head back as he continues pushing and pulling his prick in and out of her. Haley is reacting with each of his movements. Her muscles are gripping him with fever and they simultaneously surge toward completion. Nathan presses his face into her neck and is careful not to put his full weight on her as he keeps his dick deep inside her, still hard and unrelenting. He can feel the small spasms of her walls around him. He nuzzles her neck, so tired, so weary. He is reluctant to leave her body and remains thus. He feels like he is home again after a long journey.

"Home…I love you," he whispers into her ear.

"I love you," she returns.

A long arduous path back to one another. Wishes and wonder for their entwined future race in their minds. Nathan is still wary, but he cannot deny her.

His dick, still like a pillar of stone inside her, demands more satisfaction and release. Moving slightly, feeling their combined juices, he begins again. The night is long, but no longer threatens with solitude. His siren has returned to him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters or anything associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. I am grateful to **_**Annon, Anna, Iheartnaley23, guest**_**, and of course **_**othfangirl**_** for taking a chance on my smut. A side note this story will complete itself with the end of Season 4. I am not sure how many more chapters, but only a few more. My plan is to continue with the same premise of using scene excerpts to lead into what I KNOW happened between Haley and Nathan. First, I will continue with a story of them at college during the missing years (a new title). Then on to Season 5-9. I am unsure if I will split this into separate stories or just one. Time will tell. Please enjoy! I remain as always…confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Love made him strong, but love also made him weary and afraid. Nathan holds his love close and tight, but is as fearful as ever. He now knows of life without Haley and confusion shades his thoughts as he leaves her sleeping to go see his mother.

A mother insane, running from Dan, urges Nathan to work out things with Haley. He is feeling less forlorn and goes to see his siren once more.

The lovers are not completely reunited, for Nathan must battle his unease of letting Haley back into his life in full force. He seeks to refrain from sex and Dan cultivates his anxiety about Haley by suggesting that she may try to get pregnant to ruin his career.

Accusatory and cruel, Nathan widens the chasm between them by confronting Haley about birth control. Nathan again turns to the only constant in his life.

Basketball becomes the beacon of sanity. Haley calms his fears through her anger and feisty interactions with him. He finally feels like Haley was never intimate with Chris. She points out that he does not have to be like Dan. Nathan begins to work with his team again, he stops playing for himself. He starts playing for the team, Whitey, all of Tree Hill, and…Haley.

His future will always be laced with Haley. They begin to worry about their dreams of the future especially in regard to college. He is benched from a game for leaving school, but helps his brother with some advice during a game. The healing continues. Basketball forever falls below Haley.

Their paths have converged again, but the briars and brambles continue to slow their progress. They must crusade against past hurt and disappointments together. Haley and Nathan reminisce about their beautiful past. Rain has a soothing and cleansing quality as Haley and Nathan really begin to discuss their separation and the hurt.

_**Scene Excerpt from 3x13 - The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**_

_[EXT. SCOTT RESIDENCE – FRONT DOOR – EVENING]_

_(The front door opens and Nathan runs out. He's not wearing a coat or a jacket. He runs to the car and opens the door which isn't locked. Haley walks out of the front door.)_

_HALEY: (yelling over the rain) Nathan, what're you doing!_

_(She runs down the steps after him. Nathan pulls a box out of the back seat. The lid flies off in the heavy winds. She tries to catch it but it sails past her. Clippings fly out of the box and Nathan tries to grab them. Haley helps him.)_

_HALEY: What is that?_

_(She runs to the car and picks up more. She opens it out and reads the title: 'News From the Road' and the subheading: 'Haley James Scott: A Breath of Fresh Air'. She looks up at him in wonder. He has kept every article he could find about her and the tour.)_

_NATHAN: I was hurt, Haley,… but I was still proud of you. (pause) Every day._

_(She kisses him.)_

_NATHAN: (pulling away) Wait, wait, it's all getting ruined._

_HALEY: No, you don't need all that stuff. You've got me._

_(She laughs and they kiss again. He lifts her up and she laughs. He lowers her onto the bonnet of the car and continues to kiss her.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Beads of hard liquid desire pool down from Nathan's body and melt into Haley. The rain is cold, but steam is rising from their bodies as Nathan explores her plump lips with his tongue.

He kisses her forehead, her face, her neck. He is forceful yet tender.

Clothing drenched and glued to bodies pressed close. Heat and steam ascend above the cold cleansing of the sky's tears.

Nathan's body is responding and no trepidation or concerns for modesty as he lifts her from the car and carries her far and away. Haley winds her arms around his neck.

There is no time to go to his bedroom. He sets her down and her legs weaken with desire. He begins to peel her wet coverings off of her. Their wet clothes are thrown in a heap and Nathan presses Haley toward the wall in the foyer.

He takes his time with kissing down her body until he reaches the juncture of her sexy thighs. As he kneels before her, her legs are closed and he forces his tongue between the already slick folds. She is all rosy and nude. Her flower is slick with her need.

She spreads her legs slightly apart and Nathan lifts one of her legs over his shoulder so that he can have better access to her clit. Licking, teasing, and sucking, she closes her eyes and places her hands at the back of his head in an effort to pull him closer still.

Nathan continues his onslaught of tongue play and presses his index finger into her tightness. He increases his pace as her body begins to shake and vibrate, he knows she has come undone.

Breathy, sexy moans turn into louder expletives as Haley cums hard.

Her body is still twinging as Nathan removes his face from her crotch. He raises himself from the floor and Haley falls into his arms again.

His body is all slick muscles, wet with the remaining rain and sweat. Her body slides down his marbled one. He carries her to the couch and sets her down once more.

He is standing before her. His member proud and jutting forward toward her mouth. She slides her plump lips over him. She begins the motion of up and down. She begins to caress his balls softly and then pulls them a little harder. A moan escapes his lips. She presses a finger between his sack and his anus. He feels himself go weak and removes himself from her mouth.

He sits on the couch and Haley pushes him down on his back. She decides to try something a little different. She straddles his cock with her plump juicy ass facing toward him. Nathan is hot as he watches her beautiful ass cheeks part as she leans forward and reaches between her legs.

He can see her pretty snatch still wet and the pucker of her pretty anus as she settles herself above him. She slides herself down his length. She is slow as she rises up and down. With each movement, he can see her tiny pussy stretched around his massive cock.

She begins to pick up her pace as he continues to groan. He grabs that bouncy ass as it hits down harder and faster. She begins to maneuver herself in not only an up and down motion, but in a circular motion. His dick reaches further into her center and it feels like he is hitting her ribs.

Nathan begins to match her movements as he meets each one of her thrusts with delirious ones of his own. He is sweating and his buttocks clench as he grabs ahold of her hips and spews his cum into her with might. He continues to pump slowly as the ejaculate continues to pump out of him.

After they have regained their strength, they shower and go to bed.

_**Scene Excerpt from 3x13 - The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**_

_[INT. SCOTT RESIDENCE – NATHAN'S BEDROOM – DAY]_

_(Haley is asleep in Nathan's bed. The camera zooms out as she jerks and wakes up. She's alone in it. She puts a hand on the pillow beside her before looking out over the foot of the bed. Nathan's standing there with a makeshift washing line. He has hung up all of the articles featuring her, to dry… using clothes pegs. He shakes one of the articles.)_

_(Haley watches him and smiles affectionately.)_

_HALEY: Nathan-_

_NATHAN: Haley, I told you – the tour was a really big part of your life. (smiles)_

_(He walks under it and back to her.)_

_NATHAN: You deserve to have something to remember it by._

_(She smiles.)_

_NATHAN: Besides, all the bad memories._

_(She groans, rushes across the bed and hugs him.)_

_HALEY: Thank you._

_(The let go.)_

_HALEY: What're we gonna do about college? (sighs)_

_NATHAN: We'll apply to both. (pause) Then we'll just wait and see._

_(Haley smiles as she considers. He tucks an errant hair behind her ear.)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Their love is renewed and fresh. They spend more time together at a tournament and continue with sexual healing in their hotel room.

The shadow of their dark period surfaces as someone releases the time capsule with Nathan's sullenness and hurt in response to Haley's abandonment. Nathan cheers Haley on as she sings her new song, _Halo,_ at _Tric_.

As she sings, he gazes at her with love and pride as he listens to her lyrics.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded_

_See me as I really am, I have flaws  
And sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Why you think that you know me  
But in your eyes I am something above you  
It's only in your mind, only in your mind  
I wear a, I wear a, I wear a halo_

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Haa ha ha, halo  
Haa ha ha, halo  
Haa ha ha, halo_

_Haa ha ha, halo  
Haa ha ha, halo  
Haa ha ha, halo_

_Haa ha ha, halo  
Haa ha ha, halo  
Haa ha ha, halo_

Haley will always be his, he has to learn to forgive and not expect her to be perfect. His understanding and reasoning make his path with Haley all the more clear.

The time capsule comes back to haunt all of _Tree Hill. _Jimmy Edwards, dejected and depressed, brings a gun to school. Nathan is unaware of the danger as he arrives at school. He cares nothing for himself. A life without Haley's beautiful breath against his face is not an option.

He races toward Haley in the Tutor Center. His chest pounding, blood coursing, and fear. He would rather rush toward death with Haley at his side than life a long life without her.

With a great relief, he finds Haley alive. Jimmy is in the Tutor Center and reveals himself as the shooter. Nathan places himself between Haley and all danger. Thankfully, Nathan and Haley live, but Jimmy and Uncle Keith are dead.

Fear of living without his cure, losing her forever, bring Nathan full circle back to Haley. On the day of the funeral, the sadness of losing Keith does not overshadow his joy of knowing his true feelings.

_**Scene Excerpt from 3x17 - Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left**_

_[Scott's house-Bedroom-Day] _

_Nathan is sitting on the bed and Haley changes. _

_-Haley: I guess everybody's just gonna change and back to Karen's, okay?_

_-Nathan: People are definitely gonna change. _

_-Haley: Will you unzip me? Nathan stands up and goes to Haley._

_-Nathan: Oh, Haley, I love you. He takes her in his arms._

_-Haley: I love you, too._

_-Nathan: It's all so uncertain. God, I love you. I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again. I need you to be safe, okay?_

_-Haley: I told you. I'm not going anywhere. _

_Nathan kisses Haley's neck and Haley turns over and kisses Nathan._

_**End Excerpt**_

Funeral garb is discarded and the lovers make slow and satisfying love. There is no world without one another. They tumble onto the bed to begin the give and take that they have learned together. Everything for Nathan…and all for Haley.

_**Scene Excerpt from 3x17 - Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left**_

_[On the pitch-Night] _

_Nathan and Haley are sitting in the middle of the field._

_-Nathan: I want you to know something. If anything ever happens to me, if you ever lose me…_

_-Haley: Nathan._

_-Nathan: I want you to know how happy you made me. How wonderful my life was with you. And I will always be with you. _

_-Haley: Nothing's gonna happen to you. _

_-Nathan: I know. I know, you're right. But if it does, I just want you to be okay, Haley. And know that you made me happy. _

_Haley crying and the jets worked. (Sprinklers start)_

_-Nathan: You wanted rain. _

_-Haley: It is not possible to be this in love. _

_Haley kisses him._

_**End Excerpt**_

They have moved back into their love nest. For a chance at having a break from mourning Keith's loss, Rachel invites the gang to her family cabin in the woods. Nathan is preparing to rededicate himself to Haley and steals her ring to propose to her again.

_**Scene Excerpt from 3x18 - When it isn't Like it Should Be**_

_Nathan and Haley are on the pontoon._

_-Haley: oh, man, this view is so beautiful from the dock. _

_-Nathan: Well, you know docks are kind of special for us. Remember the time Dan busted us for drinking?_

_-Haley: Don't remind me. Although I have to say I did kind of enjoy throwing up on him. _

_-Nathan: So, I couldn't help but notice you've your hands in your pockets all weekend. What's that about?_

_-Haley: I guess I can't really hide it from you. I lost my ring. Twice. And I'm really sorry. You're probably just really disappointed in me. _

_-Nathan: You mean this ring? _

_-Haley: Yeah. Where did you find that?_

_-Nathan: I kind of stole it. Twice. Haley… _

_Nathan's kneeling down._

_-Haley: What are you doing?_

_-Nathan: Over the past year, I learned so much about life end love. And even if I could, I wouldn't take back all the bad stuff that's happened between us, because I brought us here. This moment, this river. Marry me, Haley. Marry me again in front of all our friends and our family. _

_-Haley: Always. Always and forever. _

_Haley kisses Nathan._

_**End Excerpt**_

All is healed between himself and Haley. He is again excited about his future, but Tree Hill grieves for Keith. Lucas does not play at a basketball game and Nathan supports him in his sadness. The team forfeits the game.

Haley and Nathan make sweet and passionate love at every chance. Nathan takes every opportunity to profess his love for Haley both in action and with his body. He is able to use silvered words to convince the pastor at their dream church that compatibility means nothing without love. Their love makes them compatible.

His marriage is mending, but his basketball team is torn asunder. Lucas tells Whitey and Nathan about his heart and leaves basketball.

Haley, his siren and minx, decides that they should wait to have sex until they renew their vows.

It has been a few days without sex. Nathan is in their bathtub with bubbles surrounding him. The water is hot and the steam gathers around him. He is not thinking about sex, but Haley is mesmerized by the water droplets running through the beautiful etchings in his stomach and chest. She feels herself become wet at the sight of her beautiful husband and Nathan smirks with the knowledge that his little wife has no more control in regard to his body as he does in regard to her petite perfection.

Haley at first leaves the bathroom flustered, but Nathan is surprised as she returns naked. She steps into the tub and perches herself on the edge. She has a small amount of stubble on her twat and she opens her legs as she lathers herself with water and shaving cream. He is mesmerized as he watches her shave herself. Afterwards dipping a wash cloth in the tub she cleanses her twat. She washes her body for him to see.

He watches the water trickle down her breasts, she starts to soap them and squeezing her globes in her hands and pinching her nipples. Her tongue is pressed slightly at the corner of her mouth and her hand travels lower to her pretty twat as she begins to stroke and finger herself for Nathan.

His cock is beginning to rise above the bubbles and he takes it in his hand and begins to stroke in unison as he watches his siren play with herself. They both breathe faster as they jerk themselves off while looking at one another. The arousal and naughtiness of watching one another makes the masturbation so much more satisfying than being alone. They are able to cum separately, but together.

Everything is coming together for Nathan, his marriage and his game. He plays a beautiful game against his rival. As he sinks the winning free throw, he doesn't even need to see the basket, he turns his head with a devastating smirk and looks directly at his rival.

All that Nathan needs is to confirm his love for Haley, they continue to make wedding plans and the day draws near. They will have their perfect day._  
_


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters or anything associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. Thanks to **_**southernbangel**_** and **_**othfangir**_**l for the continued support. I remain as always…confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The perfection on his second wedding day is marred by Nathan's resounding apprehension and fear of losing Haley. He has nightmarish visions of Haley submerged in water as the Cracker Jack bracelet floats. He pushes these feelings away as he takes his wife's tiny hands in his large ones.

_**Scene excerpt from 3x22 - The Show Must Go On**_

_Haley: Nathan, it's been said that there's one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life, and that world is love. And I believe that. That doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be, it just means that I've found a stillness and bravery in myself, with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today._

_Priest: Nathan?_

_Nathan: Last year we stood on a beach, and I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you. That day, nobody believe that this would work. But I don't think anybody understand the love that I had for you, because if they did, they would have never doubted us. So, I wanted to marry you all over again, in front of most of our world, because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now. And our love will never waiver. This I Vow to you, today and always, and forever. _

_Haley: Forever._

_Priest: Haley on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promised to uphold? _

_Haley: (She takes the ring) Oh thank you! I do. (She put the ring to Nathan's finger)_

_Priest: Nathan, on this day, do you rededicate and reconfirm your commitment to the vows you promised to uphold?_

_Nathan: I do… And actually, I have a new ring. (He takes a ring in his pocket, and he put on Haley's finger)_

_Haley: Thank you!_

_Priest: And now, before the eyes of God, I once again pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. _

_Nathan: I love you Haley._

_Haley: I love you too. (They kiss, people applaud them)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Everything flows smoothly and Nathan breathes a sigh of relief. The reception is romantic and beautiful. Sadly, Rachel freaks out about her relationship ending with Cooper. They leave together in the couple's limousine. Lucas, being the best friend and brother, offers his car for Haley and Nathan to get to the airport for their honeymoon.

On the road, the couple talk and as Haley is about to share something with Nathan, the limo comes crashing toward them on the bridge and veers off into the water.

_**Scene Excerpt from 4x01 - The Same Deep Water As You**_

_[Molina Bridge-River (underwater)-Day]_

_NATHAN, in the limo, gasping for air in the only air bubble that is left on the roof of the limo) _

_NATHAN: (in panic/gasping) HELP! Help me! HALEY! (to himself) Oh, God _

_[Molina Bridge-Day] _

_HALEY, in panic, is on her knees on the bridge looking down at the river) _

_HALEY: (crying) NATHAN! Cooper! _

_(Cut to NATHAN underwater: HALEY's voice can be heard as he still stays by the air bubble on the roof but it starts filling up) _

_HALEY's voice: (crying) Nathan! _

_(Cut to HALEY) _

_HALEY: (looks at road) HEEEEELP! _

_(Cut to NATHAN who goes down as he's running out of air) _

_HALEY's voice: SOMEBODY PLEASE … _

_(Cut to HALEY: She is standing up jumping and looking at the river) _

_HALEY: HEEEEEEELP! _

_(Cut to the river, underwater: The bracelet HALEY put on NATHAN right hand before the limo fell, is floating in the water as NATHAN's hand tries to reach it but the hand and the bracelet separate Cut to NATHAN's face underwater, all the air he has left is running out as he lets out a bunch of air bubbles that transcend into water bubbles from a gallon of water that is being used to get some water at the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital)_

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan's dreams foreshadowed this event. He was sure that Haley was the one to drown, but how could she when he had drowned in her eyes many times before. Unconscious body, but an awake mind and spirit as the bubbles of the water surround him. He feels Keith touch him, and his ears open to the sound of his Haley calling frantically to him. He is not ready to leave her and he fights through the weight of the water and all the bubbles. His throat is on fire, his chest heavy, he reaches the surface of the water and his eyes open. From blue of the water to the blue of his eyes, he realizes that he is no longer in the water. He is at the hospital.

Arriving at their home, Nathan has made Haley a London Bridge for their return. They did not get their perfect honeymoon. Nathan cannot grasp what happened to him. As he sees the lights and the bubbles of their London Bridge, his throat closes and Haley senses his unease. She touches his back and he feels the weight lift from his chest.

He is suffering and feels like he is going crazy. He does not share his experience with Haley. Night after night he dreams and often awakes at the bridge. On these nights, the same actions occur. He starts to have the dream again, Haley senses his uneasiness and turns to comfort him in their bed.

In his dream state, he quickly rolls on top of Haley and pushes her underwear to the side. She is not ready for him to enter her, but his body seeks to eradicate this feeling of helplessness. Her tight vagina begins to moisten even with the desperate thrusts while Nathan assaults her body. She is becoming accustomed to the roughness each night and looks forward to it. During the days, she dreams of the rough and fast paced nighttime screws. Before they sleep, they make slow and beautiful love, but sometime during the dark of night, they fuck.

Nathan always awakes at the bridge not aware of his nighttime activities with Haley.

Nathan does not think that he is a hero. He does not want to accept an award for bravery. He is uncomfortable when Rachel begins to flirt with him. Doesn't she know that all I see is Haley?

Nathan continues to struggle with his strange feelings of his Uncle Keith being the real hero of the accident at the bridge. He is preoccupied and doesn't notice that Haley is acting strangely. Haley finally tells him that she is pregnant. Spinning and unsure, he does not comfort Haley.

On a high note, he learns that he is accepted into Duke, just as he always dreamed, but that was long before he heard the call of his siren. He decides that he will go to Duke, he can't give up his dream even for his nymph.

He leaves Haley to go to the press conference to announce his intention to go to Duke. As he is stepping up to the podium, his heart swells as he begins to think of the life growing within his wife. His tiny wife would be a tiny mama in less than 9 months from now. He had to be the big daddy.

_**Scene Excerpt from 04x05 - I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness**_

_NATHAN: As, uh, many of you know, I called this press conference (people take photographs) today to announce where (teammates, who sit in the audience, listen) I plan to play basketball in college. I've had a lot of great offers but it's always been my dream to play at Duke University_

_(Crowd cheers, PEYTON claps and RACHEL smiles. DAN looks at PEYTON for a second, smiling and WHITEY smiles as well)_

_NATHAN: So, uh, that's-that's where I plan to go_

_(NATHAN sighs then looks over at DAN as he and PEYTON listen)_

_(Cut to ROE Residence-living room: HALEY watches)_

_(Cut to City Hall)_

_NATHAN: But (sighs) … you know, my, uh, my father … said that today would be the greatest day of my life (looks at DAN) and you're right, dad, it is (to crowd) but it's not because of basketball, you see, today I learned that my wife, Haley, is pregnant_

_(The crowd murmurs, WHITEY looks at NATHAN, shocked. PEYTON looks at RACHEL who smiles at her)_

_NATHAN: And while it's an absolute honor …_

_(Cut to ROE Residence-living room: HALEY watches, touched and teary)_

_NATHAN ON TV: … (v.o) to be recruited by Duke University_

_(Cut to City Hall)_

_NATHAN: I guess what I have to say to you today is this … where I play basketball-if I play basketball (DAN looks upset) is no longer a decision for me to make alone … it's a decision that I'll make with my wife …_

_(Cut to ROE Residence-living room: HALEY slightly smiles)_

_NATHAN ON TV: … (v.o) and my family's best interest at heart (KAREN watches HALEY) and when I do I'll let you all know (on TV bottom reads "Scott announces College choice") and my wife couldn't be here today so I just wanted to say one thing to her_

_(NATHAN looks at camera so it can look like he's talking to her)_

_(Cut to City Hall)_

_NATHAN: Haley (view point of recording camera) no matter what happens, we'll face it together (NATHAN on podium) but I promise you this, I've never been happier (smiles) Everything's gonna be okay, I love you_

_(Cut to ROE Residence-living room: HALEY has tears down her face)_

_HALEY: (softly) I love you, too_

_NATHAN ON TV: (v.o) Thank you_

_**End Excerpt**_

Nathan pushes his way through the crowd and away from his dad and heads toward the only source of real comfort he has ever known.

Haley is sitting on the couch. Her eyes are moist and her nose is red from crying. Her eyes sparkle with emotion. Karen left before Nathan arrived as she knew Nathan would soon be home and the couple had a lot to discuss.

Nathan tells Haley that while he was making his speech, all he could think of was the miracle at the bridge. He now knows that it was a miracle for all three of them. He places his large palm on her face and wipes away the last residue of the tears.

He pulls her closely and they kiss very softly. Haley pushes her hands under his shirt craving the feel of his hard muscles. Nathan feels himself start to get excited and pulls himself away from Haley.

"What about the baby?" he asks.

"We can still…" Haley starts to stay, but before she can finish, Nathan picks her up and whisks her to the bedroom draped across his strong arms.

Placing her on the bed, so softly, he begins removing his clothes. Haley follows suit and the sight of the excited flight of her clothes is enough to make him harden fully. Her body is flush and her hair is messy. There is a look of pure lust on the features of his beloved. She spreads her legs wide and waits for him to join her on the bed.

Nathan climbs onto the bed and is careful not to lay too heavily on her. He kisses her sweetly once more and kisses down to each breast. She closes her legs and turns to the side as Nathan lies behind her. He gathers her into his arms once more. Her luscious ass is pressed against him and his dick slips in between the slickness of her thighs. His cock slides into her twat from behind. The heat from her core surrounds him and races through his veins. The veins of his staff are coursing wildly and the throbbing becomes uncontrollable as Haley begins to lift her ass slightly so that his dick sinks further into her hole.

He is used to Haley feeling tight, but her walls seem even more constricted with her legs crossed and him entering her from behind. He begins to pump slow and hard. Their rhythm is always the complement of one another. He kisses her neck and reaches in front of her to cup her breast in his hand.

Squeezing and tweaking, her nipples are so hard they could cut glass. She is matching each thrust and swirl with each of his movements. He runs his hands down her belly and toward her crotch. He forces his hand between her thighs and uses his finger to manipulate her. Haley's heat intensifies and she begins to let herself go over the peak and past the horizon.

Her walls begin to convulse around his penis. He increases his pace and his dick swells before it explodes.

He finishes and continues to make small thrusts until his cum is completely expelled from him.

"That was good," Haley sighs.

"It was hot. Every time is hot. It's even better when I can look at your face when you are pleasured," Nathan replies.

Haley turns toward him and his penis slides out of her. She kisses him. Tonight there is only Haley and Nathan, but soon there will be a little Scott.

Their relationship continues to improve and deepen as Nathan becomes more accustomed to the thought of a little one. The responsibility of having two people depend on Nathan begins to weigh heavily on him. The bills are out of control and their electric is shut off. Nathan cannot have his girl worrying. He meets a guy that offers help.

Nathan takes money from Dante, not thinking of the consequences. He later learns that Dante intends for him to shave points. Nathan feels like a total asshole, but his family comes first. He thinks that it is a one-time thing. When it is time to go to state, Dante threatens and blackmails Nathan.

It has taken Nathan his whole life to be ready for state. He is scared to defy Dante. After the first half of the game, he is more terrified of losing the man he has fought hard to become. The team starts working together. Nathan renews his status as a basketball god. Lucas plays the last game of his career and makes the winning 3 point basket. Nathan's dream of winning state becomes reality.

All is right with the world, Nathan can push aside the horrible feeling of shaving points and he and Haley leave the basketball game together. As they are talking, an enraged Dante tries to run over Nathan with his car. Haley, his pregnant and tiny wife, pushes him out of the way. He should be the one saving her. His body recoils as he sees her fly over the hood of the car and crash into the pavement. Their life together and all the promises of the future fade into the dark of night.

He leaves Lucas to look after his love, as anger and fear push him toward the wreckage of Dante's car. He drags his inert body out of the car and punches him until his face is a broken and bloody mess of skin and teeth. His father comes out of nowhere and pounds his fists into the ground and takes the blame for Nathan.

In the meantime, Lucas has had a heart attack. The lives of his little brother, little wife, and his child, are threatened by time's inexplicable grasp. They are rushed to the hospital. Haley is a mass of tubes and bruises and she has not awakened.

"How will I breathe without her?" he thinks to himself. Nathan asks God for help and somehow he feels Keith's presence in the cold chapel.

The stillness of her body frightens him, but not as much as a world without her. He prays for a sign. He feels Haley's fingers grasp his hand and he feels like he can breathe again.

His heart is tight and threatens to burst as he waits for the doctor's results about the welfare of their unborn child. The doctor confirms that their baby is thriving inside of his Haley. Haley begins to cry from relief. As he holds her, she doesn't see his silent tears of gratitude to the God that would allow him to keep his happiness and cure.

When Nathan brings Haley home to heal, the joy of his family being safe is overshadowed by his guilt. He tells Haley the whole story. She leaves him for a time and goes to stay with Lucas. He is able to convince her to come home. He feels blessed and light as air when Haley confesses that she loves all versions of him.

Haley is beautiful and her stomach is becoming full. As lovely as Nathan sees her, she feels fat and is upset that she won't be able to have a pretty prom dress. Skills talks Nathan into competing in a strip contest. At first he was reluctant, but wants to buy a dress for Haley.

Skills backs out of the contest last minute. Thankfully, Mouth is a great dancer and steps in to take Skills' place. Nathan struts and dances. He is not the best dancer, but Mouth is a great teacher and he is doing well. When he removes his shirt, the women go wild, including his wife. He was embarrassed to let Haley know what he was doing, but there was his tiny wife in the front row. Smiling and waving money, he knew she was going to tease him later.

When they arrive home later, Haley is relentless in her teasing and asking, "how much for a lap dance?'

Haley's beautiful face is healing from her injuries. She still has a boot on her foot. Her teasing ceases as Nathan pulls out a box with a beautiful prom dress. He would do anything to make his love happy.

He holds the dress in front of her so she can see in the mirror. He begins kissing her neck and their bodies begin swaying together. The beautiful dress is discarded into its box. Nathan and Haley begin to kiss.

He walks her to the bed. When she situates herself, he turns on some music. He begins to move sensually in front of her and slowly begins to remove his clothes. His shirt is removed and his skin is revealed. His muscles are defined and crease in the loveliest fashion. Every move of his body causes a flex and a bulge in his muscles.

Haley's eyes lower as he removes his pants. He stands up in his boxer briefs and her gaze focuses on the bulge apparent. He continues to gyrate and move. He can see his wife is flushed and he moves to the bed. He begins to remove her clothes and she protests.

"Haley, you grow more beautiful every day. My heart swells every time I see that our baby is growing bigger inside of you," Nathan says. He is able to coax her out of her clothes.

When he is able to see her in her natural state, his penis swells against the fabric of his underwear. He begins kissing and licking her everywhere. He has noticed that her already ample breasts are larger. The nipples are more swollen and he is careful not to suck them too roughly. He kisses down her front over the swelling where the life that they made waited. Her stomach has swelled beautifully and her ass is still just as bouncy and sexy.

He moves back to her breasts and she moans.

"Sorry…" he starts to say as he thinks he has hurt her.

She presses his face firmly against her breasts.

"Harder." She demands.

Nathan is completely aroused by this time. He pulls her nipples into his mouth with more force. Haley is completely lost in desire and he reaches between her legs. She is wet and hot. He lifts himself up and pulls her towards his member. He spreads her legs and remains above her as he enters her. He stays on his knees and as he is watching her pretty, fuller tits bounce, he grabs a hold of them. He begins pinching her nipples and as she moans, she asks him to grip them harder.

He is careful not to lay on her stomach and he is scared to insert himself too roughly.

Haley arches herself toward him.

"Harder," she demands with urgency.

Nathan presses into her more fully, but still holding some of his length back. Haley grabs his hips and begs him, "the baby is ok, but I'm not…harder,"

Nathan is completely turned on and begins to fuck his pretty little wife with more power. His thrusts complete her as she begins to feel the full extent of his massiveness. She feels whole as her body shimmies and convulses underneath him. Nathan is content to let himself go as his horny little wife looks so satisfied.

The days continue to bring beautiful comfort and maddening love. Apparently, Haley has entered the horny part of her pregnancy and Nathan will reap the benefits.

They are having sex as much as possible and any chance they can. Between the bouts of lovemaking, school continues and Nathan strives to ready himself to be a dad. A better dad than Dan Scott. The waiting for change is hard to bear. His life feels full, he is content, but glimpses of the past loom above and threaten their beautiful future.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters or anything associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. The lyrics are from Sade's **_**By your side**_**. Thanks to _Ibergin._**_**94 **_**for reading. I remain as always…confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Nathan is excited for the future and all the secrets it holds for his family. He turns far and wide from the version of his former self. His cure continues to sooth and make him into the best possible version of himself. Sadly, drastic and explosive change will not save Nathan from having aspects and actions of his past threaten the harmony he has found with his little wife.

Nathan is angry with his mother. She is out of control and he feels terrible that she overdosed. He was quite mean to her the last time he saw her. She would be returning from rehab soon. Before his mom comes home from rehab, they decide to throw a pre prom bash. He and Haley will be moving in with his mom.

At the party, his hormonal wife throws a drink in Rachel's face and slaps her. Haley knows that Rachel was responsible for Haley being fired as a tutor. She also has not forgotten that Rachel tried to sleep with Nathan.

The drama does not outshine the first time that Nathan feels his baby kicking inside of Haley. Rising and bubbling from the past, a long forgotten sex tape with Brooke Davis surfaces. Everyone at the party, including his love, sees it. Nathan had just been thinking of how he would protect Haley and his child with his body, but who would protect them from the person he used to be?

Prom should be a magical night. Haley demands a list of all the women with whom he has slept. He makes two lists, one with those he had sex with and another list with just Haley's name. She is his one and only love. She has already forgiven him for many transgressions and over the coming years there will be more times that he messes up. The best part of loving and accepting your cure, is that she is always there to breathe new life into you when you fail.

As Nathan's eyes search for Haley's face, her prom dress enhances her ripe figure, but he notices only the radiance of her smile. She points out that the boot is now off of her foot. As they are on their way to prom, Nathan laughs to himself. Who would have thought that by senior prom, he would be married with a baby on the way? And happier and more content than anyone in Tree Hill or in the world for that matter.

In typical fashion, their prom night starts to unravel. The car breaks down, he and his bride have to walk, and then they are forced to drive all the drunk students home. The night has not turned out as planned, but somehow the night is salvaged.

Nathan takes Haley to the roof of _Karen's Café_, he pulls his prediction from the brick in the wall.

_**Scene Excerpt from 04x16 - You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love**_

_Haley: What are we doing here?_

_Nathan: Do you remember the last time I went up here?_

_Haley: Yeah I do, it was when we were separated and I try to forget._

_Nathan: Well, you showed me the predictions that you and Lucas make every year on the first day of school. And I made a prediction on my own that night, you remember? Here it is._

_Haley: Haley and I will be together again by graduation. Did you really believe that?_

_Nathan: I was in a pretty dark place back then but, I never stopped believing in us. My prediction came true Hales! As far as I'm concerned, that makes this a great night. So, you think your leg's ready for a dance?_

_Haley: Ohhh, I wish it were but it's still a little stiff. Sorry._

_Nathan: [...]_

_Haley: Ohhh, it's my lucky night!_

_**End Excerpt  
**_

_You think I'd leave your side baby  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
I wouldn't do that_

_I'll tell you you're right when you wrong  
And if only you could see into me_

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me_

_When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
I will show you, you're so much better than you know  
When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again  
I will find you darling and I will bring you home_

_And if you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes  
And in no time, you'll be fine_

_You think I'd leave your side baby  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
I wouldn't do that_

_I'll tell you you're right when you want  
And if only you could see into me_

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me  
Oh when you're low  
I'll be there by your side baby_

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me  
Oh when you're low  
I'll be there by your side baby_

Music rises and floats up to the rooftop of the café from somewhere below. Nathan lifts her in his arms, holding her against his front. Her arms are around his neck, her legs tucked over one of his arms, and her back supported by his other one. Nathan spins her around in his arms. She is unable to dance at her prom, so in his arms safe and secure, his legs make her dream prom possible.

Somehow the night is more beautiful than Nathan had hoped. Earlier, he stashed some cushy sleeping bags and a picnic basket. He sets Haley down and gathers his provisions. He spreads out the sleeping bags and pillows. He looks at his pregnant wife and realizes that she will be uncomfortable.

"I didn't think about how uncomfortable you will be. We can go home."

"The only comfort I need is the strength of your arms and your beautiful heart to support me," Haley interjects. Her eyes shine like glass and tears threaten to spill at the loveliness of the night.

Nathan goes to her swiftly and kisses her. He leads her over to the makeshift bed. He begins to pull provisions out of the basket. First, two cloth napkins, one of which he puts on her lap. Next, two champagne flutes and sparkling cider. He knows his pretty wife will be hungry and next some snacks and sandwiches materialize. Haley is impressed that he has thought of everything.

They eat and drink and when the food is gone Nathan lies on his back and pulls Haley to his side. She presses her ear against the beating of his heart. With eyes turned above, they discuss the future and excitement about the birth of their son. The moon is full and round and reminds Nathan of her belly. He moves his hand lower and splays his palm across her abdomen.

Haley sits up and asks Nathan to help her remove her dress. She is in her bra and panties, both cream in color and speckled with eyelets of lace. Nathan begins to remove his tuxedo shirt and pants. He removes the cocoa butter from basket and begins to lotion her skin paying special attention to her belly. Nathan has been diligent about this practice since Haley cried about getting stretch marks. Every night be puts the cream on his wife.

Haley pushes him flat on his back and straddles his body. Her hair is long with waves of curl. It falls behind her as she pushes her tresses over her shoulder.

Although they still have on their undergarments, Haley has begun to grind her crotch over his. He can feel the heat through the cloth and his penis responds to the climate change. Haley reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and her full and heavy breasts heave above him. He reaches his mouth toward them and begins to suckle at her nipples.

He wriggles out of his underwear as he continues to touch and kiss her. She opts to slide her panties to the side. She lowers herself onto his cock. Haley is in control and Nathan is excited. She builds from a slow trot to a hard gallop atop of him. She is sliding herself up and down. She leans forward and grinds her pussy in circles wide and sure over his dick. When a frantic pace begins again, the ride is frenzied, as the two melt into one another.

Haley lays atop of Nathan for a few more minutes with his arms wrapped around her. After a time, she returns to his side and they gaze again at the stars. Nathan secures the sleeping bags around their naked bodies as her spoons her. His strong arms pull her closely to his chest and his hand is protectively perched on her stomach. Sleep comes quickly when you are content and in love.

The lovers have a chance to relive their prom when they go on a road trip to find Mouth in Honey Grove, Texas. On the way, the car breaks down and a tour bus with Chris Keller rescues them. They find Mouth in jail, spring him, and purchase vintage clothes to crash to local prom.

After returning to Tree Hill, graduation looms. Nathan's dreams of Duke and basketball are in danger. The scandal of point shaving and Nathan's mistakes become public knowledge. His brother tries to take the blame, but Nathan stuffs his fear. He knows that he must face the consequences of his actions. He tells Whitey and then the world of his poor judgment. Nathan knows that he will never be a Blue Devil. His scholarship is rescinded. When Nathan learns that Haley is being punished for his actions, he implores the Principal to let Haley remain the valedictorian.

Nathan has not completely given up and begins searching for any college that might take him. No college is willing to take a risk with a point shaver. There are larger problems than his school problem. Lucas' mom is in the hospital, in a coma due to complications of her pregnancy.

He decides to take a job at a local factory where Skills' dad works. He will take care of his family in any way that he can. If he can't go to college and play basketball, he will be a working man.

_**Scene Excerpt from 04x20 - The Birth and Death of the Day**_

_SCOTT'S HOUSE_

_Haley is in the kitchen, Nathan comes home, all dirty and exhausted, but Haley don't see him at first._

_HALEY : Nathan?_

_NATHAN : Hey._

_HALEY : Hey. How'd it go?_

_NATHAN : Fine._

_HALEY : Will you listen to this part of my speech and tell me if it works?_

_NATHAN : Yeah, sure. Let's hear it._

_HALEY : Okay. "Now is the time for us to shine, a time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities, vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we've always dreamed of being."_

_(She sees him)_

_**Excerpt Ends**_

Nathan is tired and dirty, but his heart is proud of the hard work that he put in at the plant today. The first day has to be the most difficult. It will get easier for him. Haley walks toward him and touches his face.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up?" Haley asks him.

Nathan smiles and goes upstairs to the shower. The jets of the shower are massaging the soreness of his muscles. He hears the shower door open and feels his naked wife slip in behind him. She takes the soap and wash cloth and begins to lather his back.

Nathan can face any bone weary day if his cure is waiting for him at the end. The steam rises in the shower and Haley washes away the grime and sweat of a hard day's work. His skin is slippery and tingling from her touch.

She is cleansing his fine ass and reaches around to wash his balls and his penis. He turns toward her and they kiss. Haley soaps herself and he is treated to the delicious feeling of two soapy bodies rubbing together. She finishes cleaning both of them and rinses the last of the suds down the drain.

The water is turned off and Haley takes a large fluffy towel in her hands and begins to dry Nathan. She also dries her own body. Next, she takes him by the hand and leads him into their bedroom.

On the bed. Haley begins to kiss him and trails down the sculpture of his chest, to his hard stomach, and then to the extreme hardness below. She takes him in her mouth and begins to move down his length. She also pulls his sack softly into her mouth.

"Please," Nathan groans.

She turns to face away from him on the bed. He stays on his back as she lowers herself onto his waiting sword. She leans until her back touches his chest. Her legs are bent behind her and he is able to squeeze her breasts as she moves on top of him. She reaches her hand between her legs and stimulates her clit. Nathan bucks his pelvis toward Haley's twat crushing down on him. The pressure builds and his dick starts to spew just as Haley finds her release.

Nathan's world continues to change and focus on his family makes a final shift away from his dad. He finally learns the truth of Keith's death. His dad killed Uncle Keith and Nathan walks away from him.

On the edge of sorrow, happiness and paradise await Nathan.

While visiting Uncle Keith's grave following Dan's admission of guilt, Coach Whitey informs Nathan of his new job at a small college. He lets Nathan know of his intention to take Nathan with him. Nathan breathes a sigh, he was ready to modify his dream, but having his family and basketball too was the ultimate gift.

On graduation day, Nathan watches his tiny wife on stage as she begins her speech.

_**Scene Excerpt from 04x20 - The Birth and Death of the Day **_

_**(**__Haley takes her diploma and comes to make her speech)_

_HALEY : Distinguished guests, parents, and this year's graduating class... My best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate. "There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries."_

_HALEY (voiceover) : "...On such a full sea we are now afloat... ...and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures."_

_HALEY : I think that what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare and we have to be vigilant in protecting them... and not only the opportunities to succeed, but... the opportunities to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and... to live._

_HALEY : 'Cause life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world. And if we can just believe..._

_(Haley stops talking, breathes deeply and laughs)_

_HALEY : ... I'm sorry. I have more. I just... think I'm having my baby._

_**Excerpt Ends**_

Nathan stands in alarm and looks into Haley's eyes, the connection between them is unbreakable. They rush to the hospital. Nathan is supportive, but scared as he watches his tiny wife push his son out of her body.

Haley holds their prize first and then Nathan takes his turn. He holds his son, James Lucas Scott, for the first time. He never wants to put him down.

Two weeks have passed and Nathan continues to hold his son in wonder. The promise of the future and all things wonderful are before him as he looks at their son.

They are so enamored of their son. Even the lure of the last party of high school barely allows them to leave him. They even leave to check on him when Deb stops answering the phone in response to their numerous calls. Deb points out how silly they are being and they decide to return to the party.

Before they go, Nathan appreciates the sexiness of his wife and sweeps her into his arms. Her breasts are tender from feeding their son. They kiss with passion and Haley leads him upstairs. He knows that it is too soon to have sex after the birth of their son.

As they reach their room, clothes are scattered until both are nude. Haley's sexy body bears no evidence of pregnancy except the extreme fullness of her breasts due to the milk. It is too soon for intercourse so they instead manipulate one another with their hands.

Nathan is content, he has his cure, a son, and basketball.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters or anything associated with **_**One Tree Hill**_**. I plan to write a sequel to this story encompassing Nathan and Haley's college years. However, I am excited to work on another story first. Please take the time to check out **_**A Time of Fortune's Favor**_**. The first volume is called **_**Embers on the Wind**_**. Reviews give me immense pleasure so leave me love, hate, or criticism. I remain as always…confuzed1978.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Nathan returns to the Rivercourt and studies his and Haley's names as well as the names of his friends spray painted there. Just a few days ago, he and Lucas played a carefree game after the last party of their high school years.

He is certain that the night was probably the last time the group would be together like that.

He is leaving high school…a man, a brother, a father, and a husband.

He is so much more than when he entered the halls of Tree Hill as a freshman. He stared at the words "We were here" spray painted on the pavement. He closes his blue eyes and feels Haley's presence.

"I thought you might be here," Haley says.

She steps beside him and he looks down at her with her hair blowing in the breeze. Little Scott is sleeping in her arms. He puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't believe that Lucas is going to go to school with us and be your coach."

"I was surprised too," Nathan answers.

Silence descends and Nathan reflects. Everything seemed to fall into order even when only a short time ago, chaos was prevalent in his life. Lucas' mom had awakened from the coma to see her baby girl. Keith's baby girl was healthy and growing. Uncle Keith is forever immortalized in his progeny. His memory lives on inside of Karen, Lucas, Lily, Nathan, and countless others.

Dan was in prison. Deb was trying to be a good grandmother even if she didn't want to be called grandma.

Most of his friends were following paths far and away from Tree Hill.

Brooke and Lucas would be their son's godparents. Whitey would be his coach. A dream modified, but a beautiful dream nonetheless awaits Nathan. He will play basketball with a continued hope of being a pro basketball player. College begins in a few months. He and Haley will write a new chapter away from Tree Hill also, but with their little footnote, James Lucas Scott.

He never wanted a brother, but he knows that Lucas will be a pillar of strength and guidance in the coming years. Lucas will be his coach on the court and in life. A closeness and love had developed between the brothers. Nathan wished that they had interacted sooner.

Family will be Nathan's future, whether tied by blood or by the heart.

He will take comfort in Haley and his son. He will suffer any consequence to remain at Haley's side.

A love forever fused, the family stands together and watches the setting sun over the water. Their eyes look forward, past the sun to the resplendence of the future before them.

Nathan is a student and master in the enlightenment _Of Comfort and Consequence_.

**Fin**


End file.
